


Spider-Man

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [4]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: This is my take on the Spider-Man mythos, and one of the first fics I have ever done.Okay, let's do this one more time.
Relationships: Ava Ayala & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: Marvel 1616 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of The Origin Of Spider-Man.

Peter Parker was an ordinary boy from New York. Like everyone else, he had a father, a mother, and a brother. His brother, Kaine ran away from home when Peter was 3 for an unknown reason. After a year of searching, The Parkers had to accept that Kaine might be dead. One year later, Peter was left in the care of his aunt and uncle, who lived in Queens, because his father and mother had to leave on a business trip with the parents of his childhood friend, Eddie Brock Jr., for XanaTronics run by David Xanatos. That would end in disaster as the very plane they went on crashed in the Mid Atlantic. Peter was raised his aunt and uncle, who saw him like a son, as best as they could. Today, he is Midtown High's Science Major and one of the best photographers there. He is constantly picked on by his former friend from Nursery School, Fredderick "Flash" Thompson. His only friends were Harry Osborne, Gwen Stacey, and Deborah Whitman.

**MIDTOWN HIGH, NEW YORK**

**JUNE 2008**

We open on a sunny day at Midtown High at 3pm on the second-to-last week of the school term. Peter is walking down the steps of the front entrance, thinking to himself.

Peter: _Well, today has been superb. The field trip to Oscorp has only my friends going, I nailed Maths as usual, and I think Flash shoved me in my locker once. Today may be the best-._

His thought is interrupted by Flash tripping him up, making him fall to the ground.

Flash: Watch out, Parker, the ground can attack you at any moment!

Flash walks off with his girlfriend, Liz Allen, wrapped around his arm as he laughs. Peter just gets up, wanting to retaliate, but Harry shows up.

Harry: [placing a hand on his friend's shoulder] Easy there, Neo. You and I both know it would be a short fight.

Peter: Harry! I didn't notice you.

Harry: Word of advice, Pete, never daydream when Flash is around.

Peter: I swear I wasn't. I was just lost in thought, that's all. Anyway, about the trip to Oscorp, how did you convince your dad to allow it?

Harry's expression changes from happy to sad as soon as he hears his dad being mentioned.

Harry: Honestly, I think he's doing it out of pity for me. No matter how hard I study, he always finds a way to put me down. But enough about that, Gwen is waiting.

They start to walk towards the bus. Gwen is waiting. There was no sign of Deborah.

Gwen: Isaac Newton and Steven Hawking have finally arrived with seconds to spare!

Peter: Ha ha, Gwen. Where's Deborah?

Harry: Seriously?! You've been asleep the entire time?!

Gwen: She took today sick due to the flu, P.

Peter: Oh, right. I forgot about that.

Gwen then notices Peter is bruised. She gives a concerned look.

Gwen: P, what happened to you?

Peter: It's nothing, Gwen. I'm fine. Let's go.

Peter gets on the bus. Gwen looks at Harry.

Gwen: Flash?

Harry: Flash.

After that, they get on the bus. It took a while to get to their destination. They finally arrive at Oscorp Tower, the third tallest building in all of Manhattan. They are greeted by a man in his 40's. Peter expresses a bit of surprise as it is someone he has not seen in a long time.

???: Hello, children and Master Osborne.

Harry: Hey, Otto. Peter, Gwen, this is our top geneticist, Otto Octavias.

Otto: Thank you for the introduction, Harry. I was told by Mr. Osborne to be your guide. Before we begin, however, I seem to notice a familiar face.

Peter: I-. It's really-. S-sorry. Dr. Octavias, it's been a long time.

Gwen: You two know each other?

Otto: Of course, Young Peter was my best student at a science camp that I used to run. How are you keeping?

Peter: Great!

Harry: He's not one to brag, or one to go to the prom, but Peter is Midtown's best Science Major.

Otto: Really? I guess that my teachings have paid off. Oh right, the tour. If you'll follow me, we'll go to the genetics lab.

They walk to an elevator. As the doors open, a man in his 30's walks out. As he walks out, he sees Harry.

???: Hello, Harry. Can't stop to chat. See you next time.

Peter and Gwen look confused. The four people enter the elevator. It goes up.

Gwen: Harry, you never told us your dad works with David Xanatos.

Harry: He doesn't, thankfully. He's been trying to buy Oscorp from my dad for years. He seems to like me for some reason.

Peter: Think he'll offer you a job?

Harry: Dad would disown me if he did that. Besides, it's wishful thinking.

The elevator pings. The doors open, revealing a huge lab with people working on projects to improve humanity.

Otto: Welcome to Oscorp Genetics. Please refrain from touching anything. There would be a lot of paperwork and consequences if any of you were to be injured.

As they walk, Peter gets interested in something called Project OZ. He sees spiders in glass containers. He notices that out of the fourteen containers, one spider was missing.

???: Be careful, young man. Those are very dangerous.

Startled, Peter turns to see a man in his thirties wearing a suit.

Peter: Sorry, I was wondering what the spiders are for.

Man: If my workers are smart enough to crack their code, we could have the key to the next super soldier after the whole Captain America ordeal back in 2006. Hmm, that's odd. Specimen AF-15 has escaped containment.

Peter: I'm sure it will turn up eventually.

Harry notices this conversation and approaches his friend.

Harry: Dad?

Otto: Oh, Mr. Osborne. I didn't realise you were here, sir.

Norman: It's fine, Otto. I was concerned for the safety of this young man.

Harry: Peter, Gwen, this is the head of Oscorp and my father, Norman Osborne.

Norman: Peter Parker?

Peter: Y-Yes, sir. Harry's told us a ton about you.

Norman : He also mentioned you to me. It is nice to meet a young man with an interest in science.

While Norman said that, the missing spider crawled into Peter's schoolbag.

Peter: (looking at Otto) I was taught by the best.

Norman: That's what I like to hear. I would like to get to know more about you, Mr. Parker.

Peter feels a tiny bit creepped out when Norman said that. Norman laughs.

Norman Don't worry, Peter. I'm a happily married man. What I mean is I'd like to get to know how you became interested in this subject.

Peter: Well, my parents were researchers so it runs in the family.

Norman: That's the kind of thing I like to hear. Oh, Doctor Octavias, we have to deal with that thing we talked about.

Otto: Now, sir?

Norman gives him a look.

Otto: Right. Children, I'm afraid the trip is over. If you'll follow Harry, he can show you the way out. And let us know how you felt learning about this, please.

Harry: Right. Come on, guys.

The three teens head for the elevator. We fade to an office as Norman looks down at the teens as they head for the front door, keeping an eye on Peter.

Otto: Mr. Osborne?

Norman: I think we should keep an eye on that Parker kid. He may be a good colleague in the future.

Otto: Right, but what about your meeting with Mr. Xanatos?

Norman: Same old crap. Kept offering a partnership that I'll never accept. We should think about Project OZ. It may be our last hope.

Otto: Yes, sir.

Norman: And Otto? Keep an eye out for Specimen AF-15. It escaped confinement again. Fire the supervisor in charge.

Otto nods and leaves the office. Norman sits at his desk, brooding. We fade to a couple of hours later,as we see Peter and Gwen are walking towards the Parker Household.

Gwen: So... what do you think about Harry's Dad?

Peter: Honestly, I think he seems like a nice guy but he creeps me out sometimes. You?

Gwen: I just hope I never get on his bad side.

Peter: According to Harry, he's never had a good side.

The two laugh. Then a police car drives up beside the two. The window winds down, revealing Gwen's Dad as the driver.

Captain Stacy: Hello, Baby Doll.

Gwen: [embarassed] Dad, not in front of my friends!

Captain Stacy: I'll take it from here, Peter. Thank you.

Peter: You're welcome, sir.

Gwen: See you on tomorrow, P.

Peter: Yeah. Bye, Gwen.

Gwen gets in the car. As it drives off, Gwen waves at Peter. He does the same.

Peter: _Gwen... You are amazing._ (realises something) Oh right, homework!

Peter enters his house and sees Aunt May doing the ironing in the kitchen.

Peter: Hey, I'm home.

Aunt May: Hi, Peter. Your uncle is working late tonight so it's just you and me. I have your dinner in the microwave for you.

Peter: Thanks, Aunt May. How are you?

Aunt May: Can't complain, Peter. Did you enjoy your trip to Oscorp?

Peter: Yeah, it was great. I got to meet Dr. Octavias again.

Aunt May: I wondered what happened to him. He was always nice to you.

Peter: [heating his food] Yeah, he is one of the best.

After eating his dinner and washing his dirty dishes, Peter goes to his room to do his homework. He opens his bag and gets out his work books. Suddenly, he feels a slight pain on his hand. He brings it out to reveal the spider, biting him.

Peter: Aahhh! Damn it!

The spider slips off Peter's hand and lands on the ground. It crawls out his window, never to be seen again. Peter falls back onto his bed and, in seconds, his whole world turns black. As he lay, he could feel his body slowly change. He got a little taller, started developing abs, and his muscles grew just a few inches. Half an hour had passed. Peter could hear a voice.

???: Hey there, kiddo. You feeling alright?

Peter opens his eyes to see his uncle sitting beside him.

Peter: Uncle Ben?! Yeah! I'm great. Never been better.

Uncle Ben: Fell asleep studying?

Peter looks to see his books on the ground.

Peter: Uh... Yeah, that's what happened. Calculus can be difficult sometimes.

Uncle Ben: How'd you get hurt?

Peter: I walked into a street sign. That's all. Nothing too serious.

Uncle Ben: Well, if someone did this to you, let me know. Okay, kiddo? I won't let my nephew be treated like a doormat.

Peter: Yeah, Uncle Ben. Thanks for that. See you in the morning.

Uncle Ben: Don't work too late. Good night.

Uncle Ben leaves Peter to it. Peter looks at his hand to see that his bite mark has healed.

Peter: _What the hell? How did that get in my bag? Was it the missing spider from Oscorp?_

He returns to his studies as we cut to half an hour ago. The spider made it to the ground and starts to crawl away from the house. It then dies as it made it to the road. A dark figure picks it up. He then leaves.

???: _I was too late. You're on your own, Little Brother._

To be continued...


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of The Origin Of Spider-Man.

Peter woke up and groaned slightly.

Peter: _Man, that was a weird dream._

Peter grabs his glasses and puts them on... to find that his vision is blurred once they're on.

Peter: What the?

He tests his glasses again but decides to go without them. Just as he gets up, he notices his reflection and his new body features. He is now well built for a fourteen year old boy. He slaps himself to make sure he was awake. After having that spider bite, he can't help but wonder what the other side effects may be. He was like that even when Uncle Ben drove him to school.

Uncle Ben: Are you alright, kiddo? You were quiet all morning.

Peter: _What do I tell him? "Hey, a spider from the field trip bit me and I don't know if I may be dying!"_ ... Nothing, I'm just deep in thought.

Uncle Ben: Anything in particular?

Peter: Just... Thinking if my friends want to see the animated Star Wars movie in August.

Uncle Ben: Oh, really? I had to make sure cause May worries about you.

Peter: Sorry, Uncle. Won't happen again. Promise.

The car arrives at Midtown High.

Uncle Ben: Have a good day.

Peter: I'll try to.

After that, Ben drives off to work. Peter goes into the school building to see if his friends are there. He walks past Flash and his friend, Kenny McFarland.

Flash: Kenny, I think Parker looks asleep. Think you could wake him up?

Kenny: I think that would be good.

Kenny walks slowly behind Peter. Peter then senses something. Kenny is about to land a kick but Peter, moving faster than usual, moves out of the way, grabs Kenny's raised leg and trips him up via his other leg. Kenny hits the ground. Everyone who witnessed that stares at Peter in shock.

Kenny: Agh! WTF, Parker!

Peter: Oh God, Kenny! I-I'm sorry, I don't know how I did that!

Kenny gets helped up by Flash.

Flash: You just got lucky, Parker. You won't do that to me unless you want to see tomorrow.

Peter: Not a problem, Flash. [runs outside]

Once he gets out in the open, Peter makes for the left end of the school, right beside the football field.

Peter: _What the hell was that? I was never that good with my reflexes and yet I knew Kenny was about to kick me in the ass. Is this connected to the spider somehow?_

Suddenly, Peter gets that feeling again and jumps up high and sticks to the wall as a football flies by. The person who was playing with it lifted it, not noticing Peter hanging above him.

Peter: _Okay, this never would have happened before. Wait, what the hell?! How am I just sticking to this wall?!_

He then crawls up to the roof. Thankfully, no one sees him do it. He sits down.

Peter: Okay, Parker, somehow you have a sixth sense and can crawl up walls. Is there anything else you can do? Super strength, maybe?

He walks over to a bench where people eat their lunches and lifts it effortlessly.

Peter: Well, it's official, I'm a nerd with the powers of a spider.

The schoolbell goes off meaning classes have started. First period is Science. He arrives at the classroom. Only the students were there.

Harry: [reading the paper] I can't believe it!

Peter: [panicking] I swear I don't know how I did that!

Harry: [looking up] What are you talking about, Pete? I can't believe someone spotted The Scarlet Spider in Queens.

Peter: [relieved] Uh, never mind. I thought you were talking about-.

Flash: Parker, how did you do that? You were never that fast before.

Peter: I, uh, was watching Iron Fist on the news?

Then their science teacher, Theodore Warren, arrives.

Mr. Warren: Sorry for being late, everyone. I was stuck behind a cyclist. They should ban them from being on the roads.

Mr. Warren starts writing on the chalkboard for the lesson for the period.

Flash: _There's no way Parker is that fast. I'm going to prove it._

Flash gets out his football and aims it at Peter. He throws it but then Peter ducks and the ball hits the back of Mr. Warren's head.

Mr. Warren: Fredderick Thompson, I'll see you after class!

Everyone just stares at Flash in shock. Flash glares angrily at Peter.

Flash: _That's it, Parker! After school, your ass is grass!_

After a long day, Peter and Gwen are by themselves as Harry had to go home early and Deborah still had the flu.

Peter: I guess it's the two of us again. You wanna walk home with me?

Gwen: Thanks, P, but my dad said he's coming in a few minutes.

Peter:Right, of course. Okay, Parker, here it goes. So, Gwen, I was wondering...

Gwen: What?

Peter: There is a new Star Wars movie coming out and I was wondering if you would go with me.

Gwen: P, that's nice of you to ask but I'm kind of a Star Trek fan so I can't.

Peter: Oh.

Gwen: Thanks for asking, though. We can go see another movie later if you want. It doesn't have to be Sci-Fi related.

Peter: Right. I'll ask Harry.

Flash appears standing behind Peter.

Flash: That'll have to wait, Parker!

He grabs Peter by the collar of his shirt and throws him onto the grass beside them. He gets into a boxing stance.

Gwen: Flash, wait!

Flash: No can do, babe! Put 'em up, Parker!

Flash: swings his fist at Peter, who dodges it. Flash then tries to kick Peter but Peter jumps over the top of Flash. This also shocks Gwen. She's never seen Peter do that before. Peter lands behind Flash.

Flash: Stay still, you f-!

As Flash says that, he attempts to hit Peter but Peter blocks the punch with his palm, shattering Flash's knuckles.

Flash: AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH, DAMN IT! I THINK YOU BROKE MY HAND! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU, PARKER?!

He runs off in pain. Peter is in complete shock after what he did. Gwen attempts to comfort Peter but he runs off. A few minutes later, Peter has locked himself in his room. He cannot grasp what happened. He broke Flash's hand.

Peter: _What have I done? What will Uncle Ben and Aunt May say if they're told? I-I don't know what's happening to me._

A knocking is heard on Peter's door. Peter unlocks the door and opens it. Standing before him is Gwen.

Gwen: P, I'm just want to know what's going on. You can tell me.

Peter: I-. I honestly don't know, Gwen. This is new to me too.

Gwen: Is there anything you need me to do?

Peter: I think I can sleep it off and hopefully I'll be back to normal by Monday.

Gwen: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, P.

Gwen then takes her leave.

Gwen: _You can get through this, Peter. You always do._

Peter is now by himself. He goes onto his computer and starts going through Google, looking up superpowered people. Results include images of The Avengers, Big Hero 6, Alpha Flight, Force Works, and sighting of The Gargoyles. An advert catches his eye about a wrestling match against famous wrestler, Bonesaw McGraw. The winner would win $5000.

Peter: _Five grand, huh? I could enter and test my new abilities further. Wait, "Eighteen and Over"? Just great. So much for that. Unless... Yeah, that could work and hopefully it will help with the bills. First order of business, I'll need a costume._

He then starts to put together a costume. His suit is red spandex with white eyes and a blue sleeveless hoodie with a big spider on it.

Peter: I think if my theme is gonna be based around a spider, I'll need to be able to spin webs like one as well.

He then goes into the basement and starts working on his web shooters. It took him four gos until he got them working properly. The next day was when the match took place. Luckily for Peter, it was Saturday. He takes his costume and puts it in his bag.

Peter: Okay, I'm heading to the library. I'll be back before six.

Uncle Ben: Wait, Pete, I'll drive you there.

Peter: I can take a cab, Uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben: It's okay. I'll just take you to the street nearby then you can walk there.

Aunt May: Be safe, you two.

Uncle Ben: It's just a drive to the library, May. What's the worst that could happen?

It didn't take long for them to get to the street nearby the library. Peter takes off his seatbelt.

Uncle Ben: Here we are, Kiddo.

Peter: Thanks, Uncle Ben. It wasn't necessary.

Uncle Ben: I think it is. Don't think I haven't noticed but you aren't acting like yourself, son, and I don't mean that in a bad way.

Peter: What do you mean?

Uncle Ben: Here me out, Peter. That's all I'm asking you to do. You're changing. That's natural. I don't say this but you are becoming like your father. He was a good man. Even he changed when he worked with Eddie Brock's dad. They were hell-bent on finding a way to cure cancer. He told me once, "Even if we found a cure, what kind of effects would it cause?" I didn't know what he meant because I'm no Einstein. What I think he was getting at was if we have a power to do something good, there needs to be a need for caution depending on the situation and you need to be ready to take responsibility if everything turns sour. What I'm trying to say, Peter, is that with great power there must also come an even greater responsibility.

Peter: I think I understand, Uncle Ben. I will keep that in mind.

He then gets out of the car and heads for the library. Once Uncle Ben drives off for home, Peter then headed for the place where the boxing match is taking place.

To be continued...


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part of The Origin Of Spider-Man.

Peter arrived at the place the match was going to take place. He could hear muffled music and people cheering. First things first, he went to a changing room and got into his costume. He then went to the receptionist to sign up for the match.

Peter: I'd like to sign up for the match.

The receptionist looks at him, uninterested.

Receptionist: Do you have a death wish, Bieber?

Peter: Trust me, I can handle it.

Receptionist: (sighing) Okay. Your funeral, dumbass.

In the ring, The Announcer shows up and everyone cheers.

Announcer: Lllllllaaaaaaaaaaaadies and geeeennnttlemeeeeeeen, we have a match up that will blow your minds! Our champion, Bonesaw McGraw has a new competitor tonight! If the challenger wins, he'll get rewarded $5000!

He runs over to the curtain Peter is behind.

Announcer: (whispering) What's your name, kid?

Peter: My what?

Announcer: You need a stage name. What is it?

Peter: _Crap!_ The Amazing Arachnoid?

Announcer: That sucks! Tell you what, I'll give you a name.

Peter: Okay. $5000 if I win, right?

Announcer: There are some other requirements but... yeah.

Peter: Then I'm ready.

Announcer: Great!

The announcer runs back to the ring.

Announcer: Before Bonesaw is let loose in the ring, allow me to introduce to you his most amazing challenger ever to set foot in this ring... The Spectacular Spider-Man!!!!!

The curtains Peter is behind open, revealing Peter to the public. He jumps into the air, fires a webline, swings down, and lands in the centre of the ring. Impressed, the audience cheers.

Announcer: And now, the moment you've all waited for! The man our saviour hopes to defeat and win the money! Give a warm welcome to... Bonesaw McGraw!!!!

The curtains in the far right corner open revealing a man with a similar build to that of the famous wrestler, Randy Savage. Everyone cheers and screams for him. He enters the ring and stands before Spider-Man.

Bonesaw: Let me tell you somethin', Tiny Little Termite-Boy, Bonesaw don't like no chickens. Chickens are poor little cowards, no. You're gonna wish you never came down the stairs you came cause Bonesaw gonna snap you like a twig the size of Mount Rushmore, yeah.

Announcer: Keep it clean, fellas. Oh, who am I kidding? Beat each other into submission! Spider-Man, are you ready?!

Spider-Man: Hell Yeah!

Announcer: Bonesaw, are you ready?!

Bonesaw: Bonesaw is ready!

Announcer: Then... LLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTT'SSSS GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Then music ("We Will Rock You" by Queen) starts playing as the cage is lowered and locked into place. The fighters get into their fighting stances. The bell is then hit, beginning the fight.

Spider-Man: Let's do this!

Bonesaw rushes towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumps out of the way, causing Bonesaw to run into the bars.

Spider-Man: Come on, Bonesaw, kids are watching this! Don't make out with the bars! It's unhealthy!

Bonesaw: I just need three minutes, Little Man! Three minutes of playtime!

Bonesaw starts trying to land punch after punch but Spider-Man dodges every single one. Then, Bonesaw trips up Spider-Man. Bonesaw punches Spider-Man in the stomach. A spectator tosses in a chair, which Bonesaw gladly picks up. He then bashes Peter's head with it, causing our hero to hit the ground in pain. When he tries to get back up, Bonesaw whacks him with the chair again.

Spider-Man: Okay, Plan B!

Spider-Man blinds Bonesaw with a webshot to the eyes, jumps onto the bars above Bonesaw, fires two weblines to the back of Bonesaw's feet, and pulls them, making Bonesaw fall to the ground. Spider-Man then jumps from the top of the cage and lands a punch to the back on Bonessaw's head, knocking him out as the music stops.

Audience: *Gaaaaaaaasp!*

The referee gets in and starts counting down from ten.

Referee: Spider-Man is the winner!

The audience cheers. The announcer gets in.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your new champion! The Amazing Spider-Man!

Peter is smiling underneath his mask. Backstage, however, is going to reveal something Peter didn't want to hear. He walks down a hallway with the announcer, who is chatting away.

Announcer: Well done, Champ! The crowd loves ya! To keep doing this, you need to sign a contract-.

Spider-Man: Wait, a contract?!

Announcer: Of course. I told you there would be other requirements.

Spider-Man: What about the money?

Announcer: You only get the money after you've signed.

Spider-Man: That's not fair!

Announcer: Life isn't fair, kid. That's not my problem.

Feeling down, Peter goes to the changing room to get back in his civies. Then yelling is heard. A man runs from where the announcer was going. The announcer appears.

Announcer: SOMEBODY STOP THAT GUY! HE HAS THE MONEY! KID, STOP HIM!

Spider-Man: _Why should I?_

Peter lets the thief run past and exits the building.

Thief: Smart move, kid! Thanks!

The announcer reaches Peter's position.

Announcer: You dumbass! You let him get away!

Peter changes his mind about going to the changing room and leaves the building.

Peter: Not my problem, douchebag.

Peter had made it to the library about twenty minutes later. He notices police cars driving by with their sirens blaring away.

Peter: _Where are they going in such a hurry? Better call Uncle Ben to let him know I'm gonna be a little late getting ho-._

Then, Peter's phone goes off. He's receiving a call from Gwen.

Peter: Hey, Gwen. What's up?

Gwen: [in a panicked tone] **P, where are you?! Are you hurt?!**

Peter: No, I'm just leaving the library. Why?

Gwen: **Peter, listen! Get back to your house, now!**

Peter: Gwen, what's going on?

Gwen: **It's your uncle. He's been shot.**

Peter then hangs up his phone and starts running to get home. Ten minutes later, he arrives. To his shock, five police cars are outside. He runs inside to see Aunt May.

Peter: Aunt May!

Aunt May: Peter!

They hug each other.

Aunt May: Thank God you're safe!

Gwen's dad walks in from the kitchen. Aunt May turns to him.

Captain Stacy: I'm sorry, May. He's lost to much blood.

Aunt May breaks down crying. He walks outside with Peter following him.

Peter: What happened?

Captain Stacy: Peter, calm down.

Peter: What happened?!

Captain Stacy: It was a thief, Peter. He wanted a car. Your uncle tried to talk him down but the bastard wouldn't listen. He shot your uncle in the heart.

Peter struggles to stand straight after hearing that. He puts his head in his hands.

Captain Stacy: I'm sorry, Peter. If you and May need anything, Gwen and I are there for you.

Peter: [starting to get angry] What I need is that prick hunted down!

Captain Stacy: Peter, I-.

A radio goes off.

Operator: Attention, all units! Detective Maza has spotted the stolen vehicle in question and is in pursuit requesting support!

Stacy grabs the receiver.

Captain Stacy: This is Stacy. We're on our way.

Operator: Copy that, George.

Captain Stacy: Everyone, move out! Peter-.

Peter has gone.

Captain Stacy: Don't do anything stupid.

George gets into his car and leaves as we fade to Oscorp, while Spider-Man is on the hunt for his uncle's killer. Norman Osborne was activating Project OZ. He enters a huge laboratory with a glass room containing a chair with needles on each arm. Also, there was only one other person in the room. That was Dr. Mendel Stromm.

Norman: Doctor, where is Octavias?

Stromm: He had to take the night off, sir. I'm covering his shift.

Norman: Fine. Let's do this.

Stromm: How do you want this done, sir? Gas or injection?

Norman takes off his shirt and grabs a test tube containing morphine. He removes the top and drinks the contents.

Norman: Both, Doctor Stromm.

Norman enters the glass room and sits in the chair. He nods at Stromm to indicate that he's ready. Stromm presses a button, making the needles on the chair to inject OZ into Norman and a gas form of the formula fills the room.

Stromm: Monitoring vitals now. Everything seems to be normal. Wait, something's wrong with your blood. Switching to see problem.

The monitor changes to show that Norman's blood is changing from red to a flamable orange.

Stromm: My God, something is changing.

Norman is then heard screaming in pain from the serum. From what Stromm could see, Norman started to grow a bit taller, two horns grew out of his forehead, spikes appeared on his shoulders, and his skin turn to a dark green colour.

Stromm: Norman! We need to abort! Can you hear me?!

Then suddenly, fire starts to generate on Norman's shoulders. But, due to the gas, that ignites the room. The explosion sends Stromm flying into a test tube rack with OZ. Sprinklers turn on, putting out the fire. Norman looks to be unconscious. Then he eyes shoot open. He gets up, groaning and growling. He sees his reflection in a shattered window. He looks in disbelief, and then that disbelief turns into happiness as he starts laughing.

Norman: I couldn't have done this better myself! Xanatos, you thought you would beat me but you are in for a loud awakening! I'll end your life, then Stark, and anyone else who gets in my way!

He then hears Stromm coughing. He turns to see Stromm on the ground, bloodly and badly burned.

Stromm: Norman, I'm sorry.

Stromm then lowers his head and dies. Norman then generates a fireball from his hand and throws it at Stromm's dead body, burning it.

Norman: Never call me that! Norman Osborne was weak! Long live... The Goblin!!!

Then suddenly the self-proclaimed Goblin starts to change back to his human form.

Norman: Amazing. It actually worked. Note to self; improve on the next dosage. I'll be Norman Osborne by day and The Goblin by night.

Then a door is opened. Harry could be heard calling out for his dad. Norman quickly lay down on the floor to make it look like he was unconscious. Harry sees his father and runs to help him.

Harry: Dad! Please don't be dead!

Norman: (faking being dazed) Harry? Is that you?

Harry: Thank God. Easy, Dad. We'll get you to a hospital.

Norman: Thank you, Son.

As they leave the room, Norman sneakily smirks to himself. The room was now empty. Suddenly, Stromm's body starts to shake as he changes into a grey skinned version of Norman's Goblin form, except Stromm's form gains wings and a tail. It roars, destroys a wall to the outside world and flies off into the night. Elsewhere, Peter is swinging after the police. He has caught up and lands on top of his uncle's car.

Thief: What the hell?!

The thief starts shooting the roof. Spider-Man dodges every shot. He jumps ahead and webs up the front window, causing the thief to loose control. The thief gets out and enters an abandoned warehouse. Spider-Man sees the police approaching. He then jumps on the wall, climbs up, and enters the building via the skylight. The police arrive and create a perimeter. Captain Stacy arrives.

Captain Stacy: Maza, good work.

Eliza Maza: Just doing my job, sir. What about the other figure climbing the wall? Is he one of Stark's friends?

Captain Stacy: Like he'd tell us anything.

Inside, the thief looks around. He looks out a window to see a ton of officers. He then hears something run past. He shoots at the boxes.

Thief: Who's there?! Show yourself so I can kill you, coward?!

Spider-Man: You're not looking brave yourself, murderer!

The thief then starts to walk towards the darkness. A webshot hits him in the eyes, causing him to shoot blindly. He removes it. He sees a figure climb the walls and shoots until he runs out of bullets, missing the entire time.

Thief: What the hell do want from me, freak?!

Spider-Man: You remember the owner of that car you stole?! The defenceless man you gunned down in cold blood?! A loving man who had a wife and kid to look after?!

Regret starts to appear on the thief's face. He shrugs it off.

Thief: Why do you care?! What does matter to you anyway?!

A webline appears from behind and brings a large box towards the thief knocking him down. He tries to get up but Spider-Man lunges from the shadows and pins him down.

Spider-Man: EVERYTHING, YOU MONSTER!!!!

Spider-Man then starts punching the thief in the face repeatedly. He breaks the thief's arm, the same one that held the gun. The police could hear the screams of pain from outside. Spider-Man then throws a box out a huge window, shattering it. Spider-Man holds the thief out. It was a long way down if someone was dropped. The police then turn on a spotlight. Spider-Man could now see the thief's face. Spider-Man was in complete shock. It was the same thief he didn't stop at the wrestling place.

Spider-Man: No. No, I-. It couldn't be-! Not you! I had the chance to stop you before and I let you go!

Then Spider-Man started to get angry again. He then moves his left arm away from the thief's body.

Thief: What are you doing?! I'll die! Kid, don't!

Spider-Man: I should do it! If you were stopped before, my uncle would still be alive! I could do it...

He drops the thief. Before he hits the ground, Spider-Man fires webs at him, attaching him to the street light. Spider-Man then swings off towards home, leaving the police confused. Spider-Man lands and sticks to a nearby billboard.

Spider-Man: But that won't bring him back. Nor would he do the same. With great power, comes great responsibility.

Captain Stacy: Okay, let's get this guy down.

Peter resumes swinging after a minute of silence. Later, Peter gets back home and gets back in his civies. He enters to see the next-door neighbour, Anna Watson, looking after Aunt May.

Anna: Peter, you're back. I was just watching May while you were out.

Peter: Thank you, Mrs. Watson. I'll be in my room if my aunt needs me.

Anna: Okay.

Peter never left his room the rest of the weekend. He would check to see if Aunt May was alright from time to time. By the time Monday came, he wasn't sure if going to school would be wise. On Tuesday at school, Peter was at his locker. Flash, noticing this, walks over.

Flash: Hey, Parker.

Peter: I'm not in the mood today, Flash.

Flash: Look, I just wanna talk-.

Peter grabs Flash and pins him against the locker beside Peter's locker.

Flash: It's about your uncle. I'm sorry for your loss.

Peter lets Flash go and leaves school. Gwen and Harry look concerned. After two weeks, Peter decided to fight crime after watching a news report about The Ultimates (Steve Rogers renegade superhero team after The Superhero Civil War) saving a bunch of people from a turf war. Every time he goes out at night, he makes sure Aunt May is fine before going. She tells him he can go out as long as he's back before 10pm.

Spider-Man: _When my uncle told me about great power and greater responsibility, I honestly didn't know what he meant. After two weeks grieving over his loss, I think I now know what that means. If I stand by while others suffer, I'd be no better than the bad guys out there in the world. I couldn't save my uncle but I'll try my hardest to save those in need. This is my goal, my responsibility. Who am I? I am Spider-Man!_

An siren is heard. Spider-Man jumps from the skyscraper he was on, fires a webline, and swings towards the crime in progress.

A Legend Is Born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Peter Parker of Earth-1616 became the hero/menace known as Spider-Man.
> 
> Next time, Peter reveals himself to the public as he takes on the Ant-Man villain called Humbug and Adrian Toomes gets fired by Norman Osborne.


	4. Rise Of A Hero

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

We begin with a news report from the news network, Daily Bugle Communications. J. Jonah Jameson begins.  
  
J. Jonah Jameson: Hello and welcome to those tuning in to Daily Bugle Communications. I'm J. Jonah Jameson with a special report. Is there a new masked vigilante running around? The police have been getting nothing but reports of this individual webbing up crooks left and right all Summer. Who is he? No one knows, apart from a few eye witness reports. We now go to our prized reporter, Whitney Chang, who is interviewing one of the people that saw this "hero".  
  
Scene changes to a woman of Asian decent.  
  
Whitney: Thank you, Boss. I have with me a witness who saw this masked man webbing up a robber trying to rob a convenient store. Now, sir, could you describe this person for the public please?  
  
Man: Well, I saw the robber attempting to leave the store with the money. Suddenly, I saw this guy swing down and starts cracking jokes before webbing up the guy for the police. As for your description, he has the right intentions but at least he's not The Punisher or Ghost Rider.  
  
Whitney: Thank you, sir. There you have it, Jonah. New York has given birth to another good samaratin, like Daredevil, Captain America, and even Doctor Strange. Who is this stranger and why is he doing this? Back to you.  
  
The screen goes black. We see Xanatos and Steve Rogers's reflections on the screen.  
  
Xanatos: So, what do you think? Should we recruit him?  
  
Steve: I don't think he's ready.  
  
Xanatos: Really? The news and the last two months tell a different story.  
  
Steve: Maybe have eyes on him to see if he's good. The Ultimates could use someone like him.  
  
Then suddenly, Scarlet Spider bursts in through the window.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Whatever you guys are planning to do with him, forget it.  
  
Xanatos: Ah, The infamous Scarlet Spider, what can I do for you?  
  
Scarlet Spider: YOU can forget recruiting that kid, David! He isn't ready to be a part of something as big as this!  
  
Steve: Calm down, son. We just want to see if he is capable of looking after New York without help for now. We're aren't asking for anything more than that. Wherever, and whoever, he is, I'm sure he's working as hard as he can.  
  
We cut to Peter in English Class, sleeping after fighting crime all summer without getting sleep for the past couple of days. Flash sees this and walks over to Peter while the teacher is facing the chalkboard.  
  
Flash: (yelling) FIRE!!!!!!  
  
Peter wakes up, yelling in fright. In his panicked state, his hands go through his desk, breaking it. Everyone bar Peter's friends are laughing. The teacher, Mr. Rickman, turns around and walks towards the two students.  
  
Mr. Rickman: Thank you, Mr. Thompson. That was very helpful of you. Mr. Parker, are my classes causing you to sleep and be bored?  
  
Peter: Uh, no, sir. I-. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all.  
  
Mr. Rickman: Well, don't be wasting your time doing things you aren't supposed to and you won't be like that.  
  
Flash: Yeah, like watching hentai!  
  
Mr. Rickman: Mr. Thompson, you've already had a written warning. Do you want to add to your collection?  
  
Flash: No, sir.  
  
Mr. Rickman: Good.  
  
The bell rings. Everyone leaves for lunch. Peter is about to leave when...  
  
Mr. Rickman: Parker, I want a word please.  
  
Gwen, Harry, and Deborah look at Peter when they hear this.  
  
Peter: I'll be fine.  
  
They leave as Peter heads back in and takes his seat. Mr. Rickman sighs.  
  
Mr. Rickman: Look, Peter, I know you haven't been yourself these past two months, with the passing of your uncle, but that is no excuse to sleep in my class. Everything you learn is to help you later in life and the key to becoming one of our city's finest citizens. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Peter: Yes, sir. I swear it won't happen again.  
  
Mr. Rickman: Now, go have fun with your friends.  
  
Peter leaves the classroom as we fade to Oscorp. Otto is in the middle of an argument with a middle aged man, aka Adrian Toomes.  
  
Otto: Adrian please listen to reason.  
  
Adrian: Reason?! You call shutting down my flight harness project reason?! I have been running this project since you were till running that science camp, Octavias! Osborne-!  
  
Norman: [off-screen] Is right behind you, Mr. Toomes.  
  
Adrian: Norman, I have reached the final stages of my project and you're just ending it?  
  
Norman: Yes, and I just ask you to respect my decision. Oscorp has had a breakthrough with Genetics and I see no reason to keep this project going.  
  
Adrian: Hey, Norman, we've been doing work for years and this project is my life's dream.  
  
Norman: Correction, it was Oscorp's dream and now, I'm discarding it for The Future of my company.  
  
Adrian: Then I'll just quit and take my ideas with me-!  
  
Norman: Meaning you'd get sued by my lawyers, you buzzard. It was nice working with you while it lasted, Adrian. [leaving the room] Don't let Bench kick you on the way out.  
  
Adrian gorwls in defeat. A couple of minutes later at Midtown High, Peter is with his friends having lunch. They are chatting away as he thinks to himself. Deborah notices this.  
  
Deborah: Aaaaaaand what have you been up to while I was sick, Peter?  
  
Peter: It's not important, Deb.  
  
Deborah: Gwen told me what happened. I'm sorry about your uncle.  
  
Peter: Thanks. What about you, Harry? Is your dad feeling better?  
  
Harry: Yeah, he got out of hospital yesterday. Still doesn't mean he approves of my grades.  
  
Gwen: And my dad is working on this vigilante that's on the news lately.  
  
Deborah: I saw that last night. Man, that guy is hot.  
  
Harry: He wears a mask. How can you tell if he's hot?  
  
Deborah: A woman knows these things. Right, Gwen?  
  
Gwen: Yeah, but...  
  
Peter: Something wrong?  
  
Gwen: I do approve of what this guy is doing but my dad thinks it's wrong to just take the law into someone's own hands. The media says he's a hero but he needs to prove it to my dad and people like him.  
  
Then a boy, Randy Robertson comes rushing in. He's out of breath.  
  
Randy: Everyone, there's a supervillain that's flying on a horde of bees and wasps right outside! It's friggin' awesome!  
  
Everyone bar Peter goes outside. Peter decides to get into his costume and go to work. Outside, everyone is looking up to see a man in a black and grey suit, similar to Ant-Man's, hovering with police cars arriving. Even Whitney Chang arrives on the scene.  
  
Whitney: This is Whitney Chang with a special report. The police are facing a man calling himself Humbug that appears to control any insect around him. What will happen? Who knows?  
  
The villain laughs and orders a bunch of wasps to attack a couple of the cops.  
  
???: Do you see, People of New York? Not even your precious police force can stop me, Humbug!  
  
Spider-Man: (on a wall next to Humbug) Humbug? I hate to break it to you, Scrooge, but Christmas is five and a half months from now.  
  
Humbug: Huh?! You're not who I want! Buzz off and get Ant-Man!  
  
Spider-Man: Oh, you see, I'd like to but you're putting these people in danger. So, prepare for a trouncing.  
  
Humbug: Very well. Locust Squadron, terminate this pest!  
  
A bunch of locusts fly towards Spidey, forcing Spider-Man to take the fight somewhere else. Spider-Man lands on a roof and gets in a fighting stance. Humbug lands. A lot of beetles crawl onto Humbug, forming a type of armour. They start fighting. Spider-Man tries to fight back but Humbug is one step ahead. Spider-Man keeps having bees fly in his face making Humbug gain an upper hand. Below them, a young kid appears to hear the commotion. Spider-Man is on the ground, right beside a power generator. Humbug has his beetles form a giant fist, hovering above the hero, as he stands a rew feet from Spider-Man.  
  
Humbug: Any last words?  
  
Spider-Man: Yeah, Nicolas Cage was on to something about those bees. Then again, Cage isn't a powered up guy who thinks he's being intimidating by using a bunch of bugs probably smaller than his ego.  
  
Enraged, Humbug raises his huge fist. He then starts to land it on Spider-Man but Spider-Man dodges, making the fist hit the generator. The explosion cause debris to fly into the air. Everyone on the ground start to panic. The shockwave knocks out Humbug. Spider-Man then starts to fire weblines at the bits of debris, avoiding any deaths or injuries.   
  
Spider-Man: It isn't safe. Everyone stay back.  
  
Woman: My son! My son is hanging off the edge!   
  
Spider-Man looks to see the boy from earlier, hangs off the edge of where his room used to be. Below him is nothing but a long way down. Spider-Man swings up as the police arrive. He lands near the kid but the edge starts to break off from the building. Spider-Man jumps after him and catches the kid before he hits the ground. He lands in front of the police.  
  
Spider-Man: There you are. You're gonna be alright. Okay?  
  
Kid: Okay.  
  
The mother comes rushing towards her son.  
  
Woman: Kendrick! Thank God you're safe!  
  
Spider-Man then hears Humbug groaning on the roof and swings back up.  
  
Humbug: You-. You ruined everything!  
  
Spider-Man just knocks him out with one punch. He then takes Humbug's body to the police. After they take Humbug, Whitney arrives with Kendrick and his mother.  
  
Kendrick's mom: Thank you for saving my son.  
  
Kendrick: Thank you.  
  
Spider-Man: Just happy to help.  
  
Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off, telling him that classes have started again.  
  
Spider-Man: _Crap!_ Take care of your mother, Kendrick!  
  
Kendrick: I will.  
  
Spider-Man fires a webline but Whitney grabs his arm.  
  
Whitney: Wait! We have to know. Who are you?  
  
Spider-Man: ... I'm Spider-Man.  
  
He swings off. Whitney turns to face her cameraman holding the camera.  
  
Whitney: There you have it, People. Our mysterious hero has a name, Spider-Man. After these heroic acts that have transpired, have we finally got the hero we deserve in this time where The Avengers are no more?  
  
Cut back at school. Peter changes on the roof and runs to Science Class.  
  
Mr. Warren: Glad you could finally join us, Peter.  
  
Peter: Sorry, sir, my locker wasn't opening properly.  
  
Mr. Warren: We'll be sure someone gets it fixed. Now, on with biology. Turn your textbooks to Page 52.  
  
After school, Peter heads for home when he gets a call from Aunt May.  
  
Peter: Hey, Aunt May. Milk and eggs? Yeah, no problem. See ya later. Bye.  
  
As he puts his phone away, he walks into someone, causing himself to fall to the ground.  
  
Peter: Agh, damn it. Watch where you're-!  
  
He stops as he sees who is in front of him. It's a guy wearing a leather jacket.  
  
Peter: Kaine?!  
  
Kaine: Hey, Little Brother. Miss me?

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that. Also, to those wondering, Mr. Rickman is a tribute to Alan Rickman.
> 
> Next time, Peter teams up with Kaine to take on Adrian Toomes, who has rechristened himself as The Vulture.


	5. Death From Above

We begin in the kitchen of the Parker home. Aunt May is getting out the plates for the meal she has prepared. The front door is opened.  
  
Peter: Aunt May, I'm home.  
  
Aunt May: Peter, you're early. Did you get what I asked?  
  
Peter: Yeah, eggs and milk are got.  
  
The front is now closed as Kaine enters.  
  
Kaine: They weren't cheap, y'know.  
  
The plates are heard hitting the ground because Aunt May is shocked. She looks to see her older nephew standing beside Peter.  
  
Kaine: Long time.  
  
Aunt May: Kaine.  
  
She runs over and hugs him. Tears start to form from her eyes. Kaine hugs her back. She then slaps him.  
  
Aunt May: Where the hell have you been?! We were all worried sick about you!  
  
Kaine: I'm not stopping, May. I just came to see if the two of you are alright.  
  
Aunt May: You still haven't answered me.  
  
Kaine: I was in Texas. I'll tell you both why I left.  
  
A few minutes later, Kaine told May and Peter that he left after he heard their parents were talking about news of their daughter's location by a man named Nick Fury. Kaine ran away to see if he could find her and bring her back home. He could find nothing and he got abducted by shady characters that used to work for Oscorp. After several days, Kaine escaped and decided to rebuild his life from the ground up. He moved to Texas, moved into a hotel and met someone.  
  
Peter: Big Bro has a sweetheart. Who knew?  
  
Kaine: Watch it, punk.  
  
Peter: Kidding. Lighten up a bit. What's she like?  
  
Kaine: She's... amazing. Her name is Annabelle, in case you were going to ask that next.  
  
Aunt May: Do you think we could meet her in the future?  
  
Kaine: Hmm... I'll try. Seeing as I remember you and Ben having a guest room, I'll crash here.  
  
Peter: That's great!  
  
Aunt May: I'll prepare the guest room.  
  
She heads upstairs. Kaine looks at Peter in thought.  
  
Kaine: Peter, what do you think about this "Spider-Man" running around?  
  
Peter: Um... He seems like a good guy. Good to know he's out there. What about The Scarlet Spider?  
  
Kaine: Honestly, the guy's an asshole. He doesn't talk as much as you. If he and you had a quiet contest, he'd win.  
  
Peter: Hey! I can be quiet when I want to!  
  
Kaine: Heh, I don't doubt, Little Bro.  
  
Later, everyone has gone to bed. Everything is quiet. Kaine crawls across the ceiling quietly not to wake anybody up. He goes into Peter's room and checks for something. He finds a hoodie that is similar to Spider-Man's but it has sleeves.  
  
Peter: I kept it, hoping to give it back to you one day.  
  
Kaine: _So you're not Spider-Man. Thank God._ Thanks, Peter. I'll leave you be. Sleep tight, Little Bro.  
  
Peter: You too, Kaine.   
  
As Kaine has closed the door, Peter moves his costume under the bed.  
  
Peter & Kaine: _That was close._  
  
Elsewhere, Adrian Toomes, in an old warehouse, is putting the finishing touches on an armoured suit with giant wings on the back. He looks at a cutout of Norman Osborne.  
  
Adrian: You'll pay for firing me, Osborne. Adrian Toomes may have been used by you but tomorrow you will tremble to the shriek of Vulture.  
  
The next morning, Kaine wakes up to see if Peter is awake. Peter is already gone. He runs downstairs to find Peter making Aunt May breakfast.  
  
Peter: Morning, Kaine.  
  
Kaine sighs in relief. He sits down in the living room and switches on the TV. J. Jonah Jameson is on.  
  
Jameson: Reports are coming in that Iron Man, leader of Force Works, is going to support a mission by Reed Richards to study Cosmic Rays that will be entering our neck of the woods. Why Richards is doing this is beyond me. The shuttle is scheduled to launch in January. In other news, is Spider-Man registered with the S.H.R.P? Ned Leeds and Whitney Chang are willing to talk to President Obama about this. Now, it's time to look at the weather with Indyra Djimonji.  
  
Indy: Thank you, Jonah. It appears that we are in for a good weekend as there is no sign of any rain in The East Coast. The bad weather is in The West Coast for now but will arrive by the middle of next week.  
  
Kaine changes the channel. The cartoon, Justice League, is on.  
  
Peter: (from the kitchen) If that's Justice League, leave it on!  
  
Kaine: Alright.  
  
Later, Peter is ready to leave.  
  
Kaine: Where are you slipping off to?  
  
Aunt May: He said he was going to help Harry with his Science homework. Remember to be back before 10pm.  
  
Peter: I will.  
  
Kaine goes outside and watches Peter walk down the street.  
  
Aunt May: He's turned out to be like your father a bit, Kaine.  
  
Kaine: Yeah. Thank you for looking after him.  
  
Aunt May: Ben and I did the best we could. I have everything packed for you.  
  
Kaine: Thanks, May. If you and Peter need anything, call me.  
  
Kaine takes his bag and leaves.  
  
Aunt May: I forgot to ask you something.  
  
Kaine: Yeah?  
  
Aunt May: Do you have a job?  
  
Kaine: Yeah, they come and go. Right now, I'm working for Rooster Teeth.  
  
Aunt May: Goodbye, Kaine. Take care of yourself.  
  
Kaine just smiles and waves.  
  
Kaine: _I make no promises._  
  
When he's out of sight, Kaine gets into his costume and swings after Peter. Peter, meanwhile, has reached The Osborne Penthouse. As he opens the door, he sees Harry pinned to the ground by Vulture.  
  
Vulture: Kid, if you know what's good for you, tell me where Osborne is!  
  
Norman: Right here.  
  
Norman recognises the assailant.  
  
Norman: Toomes?!  
  
Peter sneaks out and gets into his costume.  
  
Vulture: Toomes? No. I'm what you called me when I was fired. I'm Vulture.  
  
Norman: When I fired you, I called you a buzzard. You can't even get the name right.  
  
Then suddenly, Scarlet Spider bursts in throught the window.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Don't worry, folks, I'm here to-. (sees Vulture) What the hell are you supposed to be?!  
  
Then Spider-Man bursts in through the doors.  
  
Spider-Man: Okay, Harvey Birdman, time to ground y-. (sees Scarlet Spider) Oh. You're covering this? Okay, I think I'll go.  
  
Scarlet Spider: You're here now! You may as well help!  
  
Spider-Man: Oh right, people need saving. I'll deal with Birdman while you get these people to safety.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Can do.  
  
Spider-Man tackles Vulture, causing them to fall out of the penthouse and onto the roof of another building. Scarlet Spider directs Norman and Harry to the stairs. Outside, Vulture has started firing bits of his wings at Spider-Man, who dodges every blade. One of the blades pins Spider-Man to the roof via the hood.  
  
Spider-Man: _That settles it. Next costume I make will not have a hood._  
  
Spider-Man removes the hoodie and swings after Vulture. Vulture reaches the penthouse but gets tackled by Scarlet Spider.  
  
Vulture: What is wrong with this world when all the heroes have a bug theme?!  
  
Spider-Man jumps onto Vulture's back.  
  
Spider-Man: Scarlet, I think the suit is powered by the jetpack!  
  
Scarlet Spider: So?!  
  
Spider-Man: We take it out, he can't fly!  
  
Scarlet Spider: Right! Do it!  
  
Spider-Man punches the jetpack, causing the suit to power down. Spider-Man jumps off and sticks to a wall.  
  
Vulture: You simpleton! I can't keep us in the air!  
  
Scarlet Spider: Then I guess you're street pizza!  
  
Scarlet Spider jumps off, leaving Vulture to fall to his death. Spider-Man fires a webline, saving Vulture at the last second. Scarlet then starts fighting Spider-Man. Stingers come out of Scarlet's wrists and he starts slashing at Spider-Man.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Why'd you let that creep live?! If he is dead, he can't attack those people again!  
  
Spider-Man: We shouldn't make that choice! The law should decide that!  
  
Scarlet Spider gets ready to stab Spider-Man when Spider-Man removes his mask. Scarlet is taken back by this reveal as the eyes on his costume widen.  
  
Spider-Man: Go ahead! You want to kill someone, kill the guy behind this mask! I'm better off dead anyway!  
  
Scarlet Spider retracts his stingers. Peter looks at him in confusion.  
  
Scarlet Spider: I'm starting to wish it wasn't you behind that mask, Little Bro.  
  
Spider-Man: Kaine?!  
  
Scarlet Spider: It's me, punk.  
  
Spider-Man: How?!  
  
Scarlet Spider: It's a long story, kid. One you need to sit down for.  
  
One explanation later, Kaine told Peter that a guy named Sevarius (yes, that Sevarius) gave Kaine his powers for an army of spider themed supersoldiers for an unknown client.  
  
Spider-Man: That's... cool! You have the same powers as me!  
  
Scarlet Spider: No, I don't. I may have your stick-'em powers, strength, and spider-sense but I also have those stingers and organic webbing. I never asked for these powers.  
  
Spider-Man: Neither did I, Kaine, but we have them now. And if no one will look out for the little guy, who will?  
  
Scarlet Spider: Well, Spider-Man, protect this city as best as you can. I'm heading home.  
  
Spider-Man: See ya around, Bro.  
  
Scarlet Spider fires a webline.  
  
Scarlet Spider: Oh, and Peter?  
  
Spider-Man: Yeah?  
  
Scarlet Spider: Lose the hoodie.

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'll get around to doing that.

He swings off. Spider-Man then changesout of his costume and finds Harry and Norman.  
  
Harry: Peter, where did you go?  
  
Peter: I rang the police.  
  
Norman: That was very thoughtful, Peter, but don't you have a mobile?  
  
Peter then remembers he had left his phone at Aunt May's.  
  
Peter: I forgot. Harry, seeing your place is wrecked, want to head over to mine?  
  
Harry: Yeah, let's go.  
  
The two boys head to Queens. Later that evening, Norman is watching a news report saying that Xanatos is going to be paying Midtown High a visit on Monday to ask two students to work for him after school.  
  
Norman: You're really going to Midtown on Monday, Xanatos? And the world is worried aboutt Spider-Man? Well, as a great man once said...  
  
He then injects himself with OZ, making him change into his Goblin form.  
  
Goblin: Wait until they get a load of me.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Peter has his first encounter with Xanatos and Norman Osborne reveals his alter ego as he attacks Midtown High.


	6. The Goblin Strikes Part 1

We begin at a bank the night before Xanatos' visit to Midtown. The police arrive, lead by Captain Stacy and Detective Maza. Maza gets out a microphone.  
  
Maza: Okay, Schultz, come out with your hands up!  
  
The front doors are sent flying. Out comes a man wearing high-tech specs, a purple jacket, and is wielding a shockwave emitter in each hand.  
  
Schultz: I thought I make it clear to you morons that Herman Schultz isn't around anymore! In his place is The Shocker!  
  
Spider-Man appears, hanging outside down on a webline attached to a lamppost.  
  
Spider-Man: I never knew your name was Herman. I always thought it was Bob.  
  
Shocker groans.  
  
Shocker: Not you again! This is the second time in a week!  
  
Spider-Man: Then don't steal in my neighbourhood, Herman.  
  
Herman starts blasting at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges and tries to land a punch but Shocker keeps knocking him back.  
  
Shocker: You can't touch me, Bug-Brain! My gauntlets can handle ANYTHING!  
  
Spider-Man: Good to know!  
  
Spider-Man fires two webshots at Shocker's gauntlets, causing feedback that renders Shocker unconscious.  
  
Spider-Man: Good old and predictable Herman. He's all yours, officers.  
  
Spider-Man swings off. Shocker is put in a SWAT van. Captain Stacy looks up at the sky.  
  
Maza: Something wrong, George?  
  
Captain Stacy: No, Eliza, I'm just thinking. Herman Schultz, you're under arrest again.  
  
Elsewhere, Norman is in the lab, making a more stable version of the OZ formula. It is no time until it's complete.  
  
Norman: Good. This should last for 24 hours at most.  
  
The sun is starting to rise. He then takes the serum and injects it. He roars when he is fully transformed. We cut to Midtown's photo lab. Peter is getting the camera while the TV is on about last nights encounter with Shocker.  
  
J. Joanh Jameson: Luckily, no-one was injured in Spider-Man's latest showdown. However, there was a ton of property damage in his conflict with his known accomplice The Shocker, aka Herman Schultz.  
  
Peter turns off the TV just as he hears the door open.  
  
???: Hello, Peter.  
  
Peter turns around to see the high school prefect, Angel Jones. She has orange hair, and is sporting a leather jacket with flames on it.  
  
Peter: Hey, Angel. I thought it'd be good to get photos for the school paper.  
  
Angel: As long as you get my good side, that'll be fine. See you at assembly.  
  
She leaves. Peter's spider-sense lightly goes off. Gwen shows up.  
  
Gwen: P, move your ass! Mr. Xanatos is arriving!  
  
Peter: Right!  
  
We cut to the main hall. Principal Wayne arrives on the stage.  
  
Principal: If I could have your attention, I'd like to get on with this very special occasion. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, David Xanatos!  
  
Xanatos walks in with his wife, Fox. They arrive on the stage. Peter moves closer to the stage to get a good shot. Outside, Goblin lands on a rooftop nearby, wearing a long purple cloak. He starts to summon a fireball.  
  
Xanatos: To those wondering who the lady is, she is my loving wife, Fox Xanatos.  
  
Fox: Hello, boys.  
  
Every guy in the room has their jaw hanging from there mouths. Flash faints.  
  
Xanatos: Now, on to the matter at hand. The reason I'm here is to offer two students from this school to work for me part-time. Don't worry, I will pay them a good amount. Also, the students that I have chosen are the brightest individuals that I've heard of. And they are... Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker!  
  
Everyone cheers. Peter's spider-sense goes off at a enormous level. He sees the fireball heading towards Fox and Xanatos. He runs up onto the stage and pushes them out of the way, as the fireball hits the stage. Everyone starts to panic.  
  
Mr. Jones: Don't panic! Everyone, remain calm!  
  
Then, Goblin bursts in, making a superhero landing. Everyone stares in shock and horror. Goblin is smiling sadistically as his gaze turns towards the stage.  
  
Goblin: Hello, David. I'm here to kill you. Is now a bad time?  
  
All the students exit the room. Only, Peter, Xanatos, Fox, and Goblin remain. Outside, Gwen starts to panic.  
  
Gwen: I'm going back in there!  
  
Harry: (restraining her) Gwen, don't!  
  
Gwen: (breaking free from his grip) Peter is still in there!  
  
Flash places his hand on Gwen's shoulder.  
  
Flash: It'll be okay, Gwendy. Puny Parker is going to be fine.  
  
Cut back to inside.  
  
Goblin: Fox, my quarrel isn't with you or that young man. Please, leave in peace.  
  
Fox: Not gonna happen, monster!  
  
Goblin: (preparing another fireball) Oh well, your loss... of life!  
  
He throws it. Peter carries Fox off the stage and Xanatos leaps off and fires his consealed gun. Goblin snarls in pain from each shot.  
  
Xanatos: Kid, get her out of here!  
  
Peter: You can't expect me to leave you by yourself, sir!  
  
Xanatos: Go! Fox, in case I don't make it, look after our son!  
  
Fox gets out a remote control and presses a button. A few seconds later, a jet-propelled locker lands beside her, containing her armour and weapons from her days as the leader of The Pack. She puts it on and smiles at Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos: I love you.  
  
Fox: I know.  
  
The two of them start fighting Goblin hand to hand. They fare very well until Goblin gains the upper hand. They are both badly beaten. Goblin prepares another fireball. Peter throws a chair at him. Goblin turns towards Peter. Before he could kill Peter, Detective Maza bursts in and fires on Goblin. He grabs Fox and runs out in pain.  
  
Maza: You okay, kid?  
  
Peter: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Maza: No prob. Now, get him out of here.  
  
She runs out after Goblin. Peter runs over to Xanatos.  
  
Peter: Sir, are you hurt?  
  
Xanatos: He took my wife!  
  
Peter: Sir, listen to me, the police are going to get her back.  
  
Cut to outside. Goblin is now surrounded by the police. He holds out Fox, making them stand down.  
  
Goblin: Let me through or she gets burned to a crisp!  
  
They hold their ground not moving.  
  
Goblin: Perhaps I need more leverage in order for you to let me pass.  
  
He runs over to the students and grabs Gwen.  
  
Captain Stacy: GWEN! EVERYONE, LET HIM GO!  
  
Goblin: Thank you, Captain. If you want to see them alive again, have Xanatos meet me at Central Park tonight! Otherwise, they'll be burned like the witches of old! Oh, and make sure it's only Xanatos and not Cap and his band of misfits.  
  
He then jumps very high, leaving the area. A couple of minutes later, Peter is recovering from that event. Xanatos, noticing Peter, walks over to him.  
  
Xanatos: I remember you. You were with Norman Osborne's son for a tour of Oscorp.  
  
Peter: Yeah, I'm Peter Parker. I also saved your life and the life of your wife in the hall. I'm sorry about that.  
  
Xanatos: There's nothing else you could've done. For trying, I thank you. I'm also sorry about your friend being taken as well.  
  
Peter: Thank you, sir.  
  
Xanatos: Please, Peter, lose the formality. Call me David.  
  
Peter shakes the guys hand, while getting a weird look.  
  
Peter: Something wrong, sir?  
  
Xanatos: No, I just know your name from somewhere but I can't remember what. Anyway, I should go. I have an appointment.  
  
Xanatos leaves the area.  
  
Peter: _So do I, Mr. Xanatos._  
  
Later at Peter's house, Peter goes to his room and gets out a new costume he was making during the weekend. He puts it on and heads for Central Park.  
  
Meanwhile, at Xanatos' Tower, Xanatos puts on his Crimson Gargoyle armour, then goes out to a bunch of stone gargoyles, and waits for sundown. The sun has set. The stone on the gargoyles begin to crack and, one by one, each member of The Manhattan Clan emerge from their slumber.  
  
Xanatos: Goliath, I need your help.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Spider-Man teams up with Xanatos and The Manhattan Clan to save their loved ones from The Goblin.


	7. The Goblin Strikes Part 2

We begin with Fox waking up. She is suspended from the air by a chain attached to a tree. Gwen is tied to the trunk. Gwen has been awake for a couple of minutes. They could hear sirens all around the park. Goblin then arrives.  
  
Goblin: The police have arrived sooner than I expected.  
  
Fox: Doesn't look good, does it? Why take me anyway?  
  
Goblin: Because you are a part of Xanatos' heart and I want to take it apart piece by piece. (turning his attention to Gwen) You were just a way to get Captain Stacy to cooperate.  
  
Gwen: What do plan to do with me? Kill me, rape me, or what?  
  
Goblin: Rape you?! Good God, I'm not that evil! I need you to be my witness when everything goes my way.  
  
On a rooftop overlooking the park, Xanatos, Goliath, Hudson, and Brooklyn arrive.  
  
Xanatos: Hudson, can you smell them?  
  
Hudson: Aye, lad, the beast leaves a stench fouler than Demona.  
  
Brooklyn: I don't like this, Goliath. We could be in over our heads.  
  
???: Could be but it's worth the risk.  
  
They turn to see Spider-Man standing behind them.  
  
Goliath: What are you suppose to be?  
  
Xanatos: Spider-Man, it's good to see you but why are you here?  
  
Spider-Man: You may be here for your wife but I'm here for Captain Stacy's daughter. Plus, the attack on Midtown High was on the news this evening and I want to help out however I can.  
  
Goliath: You never mentioned another hostage.  
  
Xanatos: She didn't seem important. What do you suggest, hero?  
  
Spider-Man: He's expecting you but not-. Wait, who or what are these guys?  
  
Goliath: Our kind do not have name but you would refer to us as Gargoyles. I am Goliath.  
  
Spider-Man: This guy is big. Could you and the old one take him?  
  
Hudson: Hey, watch it, laddie! I may be old but I can still go toe to toe with the likes of Macbeth!  
  
Spider-Man: Sorry, sir. While you two distract The Green Giant, the rest of us will get the hostages to safety.  
  
Xanatos: Good. When this is done, Spider-Man, remind me to reward you.  
  
Spider-Man: Thanks but action is my own reward.  
  
Xanatos: Then let's get to work.  
  
All five of them head towards the park as we fade to Goblin pacing below Fox. He hears a thistling noise from the bushes.  
  
Goblin: Xanatos?  
  
Out comes Goliath and Hudson. Hudson draws his blade.  
  
Goblin: What the hell?!  
  
Goliath and Hudson start to attack Goblin. Goliath takes hold of Goblin and flies him away from the area. Hudson follows. Then, when they are out of sight, Spider-Man appears beside Gwen.  
  
Spider-Man: Miss Stacy, I'm here to get you to your father.  
  
Brooklyn: Hurry up, Bug Boy.  
  
Spider-Man: "Bug boy"? Spiders are not bugs!  
  
Xanatos flies over and frees Fox.   
  
Xanatos: Spider-Man, take Miss Stacy.  
  
Spider-Man: What about that Goblin guy?  
  
Xanatos: We'll deal with him.  
  
Spider-Man: [faking a Brooklyn accent] Alright, Miss Stacy, let's get you outta here. Hang on tight.  
  
Spider-Man takes Gwen and webswings to where the sirens are originating from. When Spider-Man is out of view, Goliath hits the ground. Goblin arrives and tosses Hudson. Goblin then starts to generate flames from his body as he stares angrily at Xanatos. At the police border, Spider-Man arrives with Gwen.  
  
Captain Stacy: Gwen!  
  
Gwen: Dad!  
  
Spider-Man: Special delivery, Captain.  
  
They hug each other. Spider-Man is looking back at the park.  
  
Spider-Man: I have to help them out!  
  
Captain Stacy: Wait!  
  
Spider-Man swings off. At the area of the fight, Goblin has defeated Brooklyn and Fox. Xanatos is pinned to the ground by Goblin's foot. Goliath and Hudson hold their ground. Goblin then removes Xanatos' helmut.  
  
Goblin: Look at you, Xanatos. I think we should make it even.  
  
Goblin's face then shapeshifts to resemble Norman Osborne's face.  
  
Xanatos: Osborne?  
  
Goblin: Yes. I managed to perfect Project OZ. Even though there was some collateral damage.  
  
Xanatos: Is this because I wanted to help you run your company?  
  
Goblin: Don't spit out that bullshit! You were going to steal my company from me and leave me with nothing! But I'll kill you before that happens!  
  
Then suddenly, Goblin starts to roar in pain as the OZ formula starts to wear off. Spider-Man arrives and fires webbing into Goblin's eyes. Goliath then runs at Goblin, grabs him, flies to the highest height he can reach and drops Goblin. Goblin hits the water, face first. Xanatos runs over to Fox, while Spider-Man and Hudson attend to Brooklyn.  
  
Xanatos: Fox, are you alright?  
  
Fox: I need a vacation.  
  
Xanatos: That can be arranged, my dear.  
  
Later at Xanatos Tower, Spider-Man hangs out with the Gargoyles before Xanatos arrives.  
  
Spider-Man: So you guys are over a thousand years old? That's awesome.  
  
Bronx just moans.  
  
Broadway: Yep, it sure is.  
  
Spider-Man: I'm probably gonna regret not asking this but how did you come to be in New York?  
  
Goliath: I will sum it up for you because the tale is too long. One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the very humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years.  
  
Xanatos: (arriving) I was intrigued by the story so I brought the castle here and the rest is history. Spider-Man, I just want to say thank you for helping me save my wife. No person should live without those they care about. I hope you understand that.  
  
Spider-Man: I understand more than you know, sir.  
  
Suddenly, Peter's phone goes off.  
  
Lexington: What is that?  
  
Spider-Man: I should go. I'm late for curfew.  
  
Spider-Man leaps off the building and swings for home. Xanatos and Goliath watch him leave.  
  
Goliath: You didn't tell him about Goblin.  
  
Xanatos: It's for the best. I just hope he never has to fight that thing Osborne has become in the near future.  
  
We cut to the lake of Central Park. We zoom in at the shore. A big green hand reaches out and a small growl is heard.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Peter and Gwen go to XanaTronics for the first time, meet an old friend from Peter's past, and Xanatos finally remembers why Peter seemed familiar.


	8. First Day On The Job

We begin with Peter watching a news report dealing with the aftermath of The Goblin's attack, while he prints out photos of Xanatos' visit from the other day.  
  
Jameson: ...And thankfully Mrs Xanatos was not harmed. Police also mention Spider-Man being involved as well. Probably part of one of his schemes. The other hostage, Gwen Stacy, had this to say about him.  
  
Gwen: I thought that thing was going to kill me. Spider-Man took me to my father and now Dad and I would just like to say, "Thank you, Spider-Man."  
  
Peter: _You're welcome, Gwen._  
  
Deborah: [off-screen] I think this one here is your best one yet, Pete.  
  
Peter: Thanks, Deb. I guess those years of practice paid off.  
  
Deborah: You ever thought of working for one of the newspaper companies, like The Pulse?  
  
Peter: As a hobby, maybe. Not as a full time job. What about you?  
  
Deborah: Only if the pay is good and if I meet a lot of famous people to interview.  
  
Peter: That's fair.  
  
After school and another encounter with Shocker, Peter and Gwen head to Xanatos' Tower to start their work. They are greeted by a man named Owen Burnett.  
  
Owen: Mr Parker, Miss Stacy, Mr Xanatos wishes to see you both in the genetics lab. Follow me.  
  
They get in an elevator that takes them to the fourteenth floor. Xanatos is standing beside a tank filled with electric eels.  
  
Xanatos: Peter, Gwen, good to see you. You'll be working here while my employee, Dr Conners is off on a research assignment.  
  
Gwen: Thank you, Mr Xanatos. We'll do our best.  
  
Xanatos: That's all that I ask for.  
  
Peter: Who else works here, sir?  
  
Xanatos: In this division, we have Dr. Conners, his assistant, a trainee technician, and Miles Warren on occasion. The electrician is Max Dillon.  
  
???: You don't have to praise me, Mr Xanatos. Your tech is amazing to rewire.  
  
They look to see a young man with long brown hair and wearing an electrician uniform.  
  
Xanatos: Max, I didn't think you were here.  
  
Max: Yeah, my supervisor gave me the day off but I'd rather work at what I do best.  
  
Xanatos: Is Eddie in?  
  
Max: In his office, Boss.  
  
Then a door is heard opening. A man of 17 years of age, with dark blonde hair and wearing a leather motorcycle jacket with white stripes on the sleeves, walks out of the office.  
  
???: Hey, Mr. Xanatos, I wasn't expecting a visit from you. Are those two the new-?  
  
He stops talking when he sees Peter. Peter is in surprise.  
  
Peter: Eddie?  
  
Eddie: Pete?  
  
Eddie then goes over and fist-bumps Peter before pulling him in for a hug.  
  
Eddie: How are you doing, Bro? It's great to see a familiar face here!  
  
Peter: I didn't think you'd work here!  
  
Eddie: Well, it's a part of Dad's will. When I was old enough, I get to work in his position here.  
  
Xanatos: You two know each other?  
  
Eddie: Hell yeah, boss. This is Richard Parker's son.  
  
Xanatos' eyes widen.  
  
Xanatos: Now I see the resemblance!  
  
Peter: You knew my dad?  
  
Xanatos: If it wasn't for Richard or Eddie's dad, XanaTronics would not even exist.   
  
Gwen is standing with Owen.  
  
Gwen: And everybody doesn't remember the lady in the room.  
  
Owen: Miss Stacy, Xanatos sometimes forgets his bedside manners. Don't take it too hard.  
  
Xanatos then looks at his watch to see what the time is.  
  
Xanatos: Oh, I should be going. My son has a Science Exam coming and I want him to study. Oh, and Peter? It's good to have another Parker working here.  
  
After that, Xanatos and Owen leave.  
  
Eddie: So who's your girlfriend?  
  
Gwen: (flustered) What?! I'm not his girlfriend! I-I mean I could be but not now!  
  
Peter: This is Gwen. She's one of my friends at Midtown.  
  
Max: Midtown? I think my younger sister goes there. Lisa Dillon.  
  
Gwen: If we see her, we'll tell her you said hi.  
  
Max: Thanks.  
  
Eddie: Let me guess, Flash is still the biggest bully there?  
  
Peter: Bully, yes. Big, no. The big guy is Kenny "Kong" McFarlande.  
  
Eddie: How's Osborne?  
  
Gwen: Harry is fine.  
  
Peter: So, how'd you end up working for Xanatos?  
  
Eddie: It's a long story. Not one that's really suitable sharing with friends.  
  
Peter: I understand. Still, XanaTronics.  
  
Eddie: I know, and it's been great working with Doc Conners. The guy's a genius.  
  
Gwen: Sounds like you've got competiton, P.  
  
Eddie: Well, there's nothing to do here today so why don't you guys head home.  
  
Peter: Really? Is that okay?  
  
Eddie: Yeah, if Xanatos likes you, you get a free pass.  
  
Peter and Gwen leave the room. The look around before heading to the elevator.  
  
Gwen: That glider looks dangerous to fly around on.  
  
Peter just looks at the glider before moving on. They reach the elevator before Eddie shows up with a bunch of files labelled "Parker R."  
  
Eddie: I almost forgot. These should go with you.  
  
Peter: What is it?  
  
Eddie: It's what our dad's were working on before... You know. If you get a chance, look over the notes.  
  
Peter: I will, if I get time. Thank you.  
  
Eddie: Don't worry about it. See you guys tomorrow.  
  
Owen: Mr. Parker, Mrs. Xanatos, would like a word before you go.  
  
Peter: [turning to Gwen] I'll see you in a minute.  
  
We cut to Xanatos' office. Peter is greeted by Fox.  
  
Fox: Hello again. Peter, wasn't it?  
  
Peter: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Fox: I wanted to say thank you for trying to save me and my husband, and sorry for what happened at Midtown High. I would've said it earlier but David was showing you around and I thought it was best not to be a bother.  
  
Peter: You're welcome, and no apologies necessary. Anyone else would have done the same.  
  
Fox: [laughs to herself] Well, almost everybody. You remind me so much of one of David's old employees. Richard Parker.  
  
Peter: He was my dad, ma'am. I'm told he was one of the best scintists here.  
  
Fox: And I'm sure you'll live up to his name, one day.  
  
They shake hands as we fade to later that day outside. Gwen and Peter are walking towards the bus stop.   
  
Peter: What do you think?  
  
Gwen: It'll take a while to get used to Eddie but I think it'll work out well.  
  
Peter: So... Wanna watch Star Trek at your house?  
  
Gwen: [smirks] _It's about time, P._ Yeah, what one?  
  
Peter: Voyager?  
  
Gwen: Good choice, Picard.  
  
Meanwhile, Xanatos is in his office, watching surveillance footage of a man wearing a fishbowl on his head using magic on a bunch of police officers. He then rings someone called Stephen Strange.  
  
Xanatos: Stephen? It's David. I found Beck. Come to my place now. Okay, Stephen. Tell Clea I said hello. Goodbye.  
  
He hangs up the phone and looks out of his window, gazing at the setting sun. Fox approaches.  
  
Fox: I like the boy.  
  
Xanatos: So do I. I think he has a bright future ahead of him.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, two-parter showcasing Peter's first encounter with Kraven The Hunter (who is very different from his mainstream counterpart) and Ava Ayala.


	9. Kraven's First Hunt

We begin in the plains of Kenya, where a group of people are trying to locate a missing rhinoceros. They come across it but it is already hit with a tranquilizer dart.   
  
Man 1: Wie het dit gedoen? <Who did this?>  
  
A man in a leather jacket shaped like a lions face emerges from the other side of the rhinoceros.  
  
???: Wat sou gewees het my, my liewe vriend. <That would have been me, my dear friend.>  
  
The men gasp.  
  
Man 2: Sergi Kravinnof! Ons het nie besef jy so goed was gestuur. <Sergi Kravinnof! We didn't realise you were sent as well.>  
  
Sergi: Well, comrades, my work here is done.  
  
A couple of hours later, after reading a local newspaper, Sergi was packing to go somewhere when his wife, Mayria, enters wearing her dressing gown.  
  
Mayria: Where are you going, my love?  
  
Sergi: My dear Calypso, I have discovered my greatest challenge yet. I will go to New York and hunt this so-called Spider-Man.  
  
Mayria: Be careful there, Kraven. Remember, your last trip to America didn't end well.  
  
Kraven looks down in regret.  
  
Sergi: I know. I didn't realise White Tiger had a daughter to look after. No one should have to lose a parent. I promise to be careful.  
  
Mayria: I know you will, my love.  
  
He then leaves the room. Cut to the next day in New York. Kraven enters the Daily Bugle Communications building. We fade to Kraven wearing a suit, ready for an interview.  
  
Whitney Chang: And now, we are joined by a very special guest all the way from Africa. Sergi Kravinnof, better known as Kraven The Hunter.  
  
Kraven walks onto the set and shakes hands with the reporter.  
  
Whitney Chang: Mr. Kravinnof, what brings you to our wonderful city? Is there an animal that required your attention?  
  
Sergi: No, Ms. Chang, I am strictly here on business and nothing else.  
  
Whitney Chang: Business? Does it involve hunting wild animals?  
  
Sergi: Well, yes and no. This creature is wild but he is no animal. He could prove to be my greatest challenge out of all of the creatures in the animal kingdom.  
  
Whitney Chang: Can I ask who it is you plan to hunt?  
  
Sergi: That, my dear lady, is confidential and will be a surprise for many of you later this evening. All I know is that I hope my prey is training for the fight of his life.  
  
We smash cut to Spider-Man is having trouble fighting Paste-Pot Pete.  
  
Spider-Man: Come on, Pete. All I said was you could try and have a better villain name. No one is going to take "Paste-Pot Pete" seriously. (dodges another paste shot)  
  
Paste-Pot Pete: It was the best I could think of at the time, Bug-Brain. Hold still.  
  
Unknown to the two heroes, Ned Leed was taking pictures for The Pulse and, on the roof of the building across from the bank, Sergi was watching Spider-Man in preparation for their encounter.  
  
Sergi: Incredible! His speed matches that of the cheetah. His strength like a tiger. Truly, he will be my greatest hunt.  
  
Spider-Man dodges Pete's shots and fires a web at the barrel of his gun, causing the glue to explode from his pack.  
  
Spider-Man: So, Pete, do you mind sticking around for the police arriving?  
  
Pete's speech is muffled due to the glue covering his mouth.  
  
Spider-Man: Good man. (stick a "Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man" note on Pete) Later, fanboys. And, you with the camera, make sure you got my good side. (swings off for his work)  
  
Sergi watches him swing out. He follows after Spider-Man. Spider-Man gets a call from his cell, which plays Beat It by Fall Out Boy as his ringtone.  
  
Spider-Man: Hi, Gwen.  
  
Gwen: **P, where did you go?**  
  
Spider-Man: Aunt May forgot to get her perscription at the pharmacy so I might run a bit late. Tell Eddie for me, would you?  
  
Gwen: **Not a problem, P. See you at work.**  
  
Spider-Man: Can do. Bye. (hangs up) Sorry, Gwen. I wish I could tell you about this but I can't right now. I'll tell you eventu-. (spider-sense goes off) What-?   
  
A spear breaks the webline, causing Spider-Man to fall onto a rooftop. When he looks up in pain, he sees Sergi standing before him.  
  
Spider-Man: No way! Kraven The Hunter?!  
  
Kraven: You have heard of me?  
  
Spider-Man: Heard of you?! I watch your shows on National Geographic! The way you handle the dangerous animals are amazing! And don't get me started on how you helped save the life of a saltwater crocodile or survived being bitten from a tarantula.  
  
Kraven: Excellent! You admire me. Now, this hunt will be even more glorious! Prepare, Spider-Man. (charges at Spider-Man with a machete)  
  
Spider-Man: (dodging) Whoa! Are you after me?! This is not how I imagined this would go down. Maybe meeting you at Comic Con or something but not this.  
  
Spider-Man jumps off the rooftop and starts to swing away. Kraven follows. Kraven fires a dart at Spider-Man but Spider-Man dodges.   
  
Spider-Man: Seriously, Kraven, this is getting a little out of hand!  
  
Kraven: You are fast, Spider-Man, but I've dealt with larger beasts faster than any normal man.  
  
They face each other on a rooftop. Spider-Man and Kraven trade blows.  
  
Spider-Man: You're good.  
  
Kraven: You're not bad yourself. Yet, I feel your restraint.  
  
They resume fighting. Spidey tries to web the hunter up but Kraven dodges and slashes with each attempt. It goes on for a while until Kraven slashes Spider-Man's chest with a dagger. Spider-Man starts to feel woozy all of a sudden.  
  
Spider-Man: (woozy) What the-? What the hell was on that dagger?  
  
Kraven: Unbeknownst to you, I watched the news reports and the way you prevented that robbery just now. So did you not think I would have a plan for capturing you? What is on my dagger is a poison from a Russel's Viper. The dosage I got into your system won't kill you, just knock you out. I will give you an antidote if you promise face me again tomorrow.  
  
Spider-Man: Kraven, you have my word. When and where do you want to meet?  
  
Kraven: You have a sense of honour, Spider-Man. Central Park, 8pm. Now, I will give you the antidote.  
  
He hands Spider-Man a vial containing the antidote. Spider-Man just looks in confusion.  
  
Spider-Man: Do you mind if I ask you why you would just give me the antidote?  
  
Kraven: Killing someone by cheating with poison is not how I do things. There would also be no point if the hunt isn't fair. I merely wanted to test your abilities.  
  
Spider-Man: I'll do this but only as a fan.  
  
Kraven: Good. (starts to leave) By the way, if you defeat me, I'll leave you in peace. (jumps off the roof)  
  
Spider-Man runs to the edge to see that Kraven has disappeared. He then looks at his chest where the dagger has caused his injury. He then takes the vial and drinks the contents. He then lay down and decided to rest for a bit, letting the antidote work. After a couple of minutes, he gets up and heads to work. At the genetics lab, Eddie and Gwen are examining a vial of lizard DNA.  
  
Gwen: What is it for, Eddie?  
  
Eddie: Well, it's Doc Conners' goal. His work is trying to replicate the traits of a lizard into a person. If that person lost a limb, they could grow a new one to replace it.  
  
Peter: (arriving) That sounds amazing, Ed.  
  
Max: Well, well, well. The wanderer has returned.  
  
Gwen notices a bloodstain on Peter's shirt. Peter then falls to the ground due to blood loss.  
  
Gwen: Oh my God, Peter, are you okay?!  
  
Peter: Yeah, some guy tried to rob me. When I refused, he slashed at me with his knife.  
  
Gwen: You need to go to the hospital!  
  
Eddie: I'll take him.  
  
Eddie takes Peter by the arm and head for the elevator. The doors open to reveal Owen, waiting.  
  
Owen: Mr. Brock, I'll take it from here.  
  
Eddie gives Peter over to Owen. The doors close and the elevator goes to the medical ward. Things do not bode well for our hero. Meanwhile, Kraven starts to set up traps for his hunt.  
  
Kraven: This should be satisfactory for my opponent.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kraven, a young girl about Peter's age and wearing a white catsuit is watching Kraven.  
  
???: Kraven, I'll make you pay for what you did to my father.  
  
To be continued...


	10. The Spider And The Tiger

Peter wakes up in a hospital bed. He sees Xanatos sitting beside the bed.   
  
Xanatos: Good. You made it.  
  
Peter: What happened?  
  
Xanatos: You lost a lot of blood, Peter. We had to keep you here overnight. Gwen told your aunt what happened.   
  
Peter: Thank you, sir. I should get ready for school.  
  
Xanatos: You should rest.  
  
Peter: Sorry, Mr. Xanatos.   
  
Xanatos: I talked to your principal. He said you should take the day off. By the way, we're even now. You saved the lives of my wife and myself, I saved yours.  
  
Xanatos leaves the room. Peter then gets out of the bed and gets ready to go home. We cut to The Pulse, where Ned Leeds is talking to his boss, Robbie Robertson.  
  
Robbie: Ned, why would you want to have this printed?  
  
Ned: Because this shows that Spider-Man is out there protecting us. We need to show him he has our support. At least let me send you what I have written.  
  
Robbie: Alright, I'll look but don't get your hopes up.  
  
Ned leaves and talks to Betty. Robbie then looks at a photo of the previous boss, Ben Urich.  
  
Robbie: _Ben, I could really use your help. If only we listened to your warning about Fisk, Hell's Kitchen wouldn't have turned into a warzone._  
  
We cut to Midtown. Peter decides to get something to drink from a vendor. He puts in a dollar but it gets rejected.   
  
Peter: Oh, come on!  
  
???: That one has been playing up lately.  
  
He turns to see a Latin-American girl about his age. She puts in her dollar and the drink Peter wanted comes out.   
  
???: Well? You gonna give me what you owe?  
  
Peter: (stunned) Uh, yeah. I haven't seen you around here. You new?  
  
???: No, I'm just visiting. A old friend is here and I'm meeting him later.  
  
Peter: Oh. Okay, well, see ya. And thanks.  
  
???: Not a problem. You from Queens?  
  
Peter: Yeah, I am. You?  
  
???: Brooklyn, born and raised.  
  
Peter: Is the playground where you spent most of your days?  
  
???: [laughing] Not since I was was seven. Also, a Fresh Prince joke? Really?  
  
Peter: Sorry, was watching it last night and you said "born and raised"-.  
  
???: I'm messing with ya. [checks her watch] Oh shoot, I need to get going.  
  
Peter: Yeah, me too. Sorry for holding you back.  
  
He starts jogging towards home.  
  
Peter: Oh, what's your name?  
  
???: Ava. You?  
  
Peter: I'm Peter. See you around.  
  
Ava just smiles, then sneaks into an alleyway. Later that day, Harry arrives with Peter's homework.   
  
Harry: Hey, Mrs. Parker. Is Peter here?  
  
May: Yeah, he's upstairs in bed.  
  
Harry: I'm just dropping off his homework.  
  
May: Thank you, Harry. Oh, how's your father?  
  
Harry: He's... Good. Having a lot of fun on his business trip.  
  
Harry leaves. Later that evening, Peter sows up his costume, checks to see Aunt May sleeping, and heads for Central Park. Ava puts on a white catsuit, and heads for Central Park at the same time as Peter. Spider-Man arrives. He looks around.  
  
Spider-Man: There doesn't seem to be anyone here. [spider-sense goes off] Uh-oh!  
  
He dodges a spear that was on fire. Kraven jumps down from a tree.  
  
Kraven: Good to see you arrived, Spider-Man. Are you ready?  
  
Spider-Man: How does this work? You tell me the rules or do I have to guess them?  
  
Kraven: Ah yes, of course. I have layed traps everywhere. All you have to do is avoid them. If you survive, you and I have a duel to see who is stronger.  
  
Spider-Man: And you'll leave if I win?  
  
Kraven: I'm a man of my word, Spider-Man. You should know that.  
  
???: That's rich coming from a murderer!  
  
Out of a tree jumps Ava in her white catsuit, similar to Black Panther's but is white and sporting a ponytail. This is White Tiger.  
  
Spider-Man: And who are you? The new Hello Kitty mascot?  
  
White Tiger: I am White Tiger, and I want him. Let's settle this, Kraven!  
  
White Tiger lunges towards Kraven, who just throws a smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke clears, Kraven is gone.  
  
White Tiger: Dammit!  
  
Spider-Man: What's your deal?  
  
White Tiger: None of your business, freak!  
  
Spider-Man: Freak? Nice outfit. 1994 called, it wants it's suit back.  
  
White Tiger starts fighting Spider-Man. He dodges all but two of her attacks. She pins him to a tree.  
  
Spider-Man: Listen, I don't want to fight. If you tell me what you want Kraven for, I might figure out a way to help.  
  
White Tiger: *sigh* Fine, I'm here because that man killed my dad. Happy?  
  
Spider-Man: [shocked] What?!  
  
White Tiger: It's a long story. You wouldn't believe me.  
  
Spider-Man: Try me.  
  
White Tiger: [sighs] Okay, my dad was White Tiger before I took the mantle. He helped Captain America during that Registration crap. Afterwards, he decided to stay out of Stark's radar by raising me but would help other heroes if they were close by. Mom didn't agree with it but it kept him busy. Then Kraven showed up wanting this: [pointing to her necklace] The White Tiger Amulet. It grants it's user the powers of a Tiger God from Nepal. My father died protecting it from Kraven. He died in front of me, giving it to me to protect. After that, Kraven changed his ways. But I don't care what he says. I want vengeance for taking my dad from me. It's not like you know what that's like. Now let's go.  
  
Spider-Man: _I wish I didn't but I do. More than you know._  
  
After a while, the two heroes make it past all of Kraven's traps. They arrive at an abandoned building in the centre. Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off. He pushes Tiger out of the way and is hit a arrow.  
  
White Tiger: No!  
  
Kraven appears from the top of the building.  
  
Kraven: And now, let's do this. Spider-Man, I don't want you involved in this fight. This is between me and her.  
  
Kraven gets out a high-tech spear.  
  
Spider-Man: This wasn't our deal, Krav-.  
  
White Tiger: Spider-Man, I can do this. [getting in a pose] This is for my dad, you bastard.  
  
Spider-Man: Don't do something you'll regret...  
  
The two charge at each other. They fight for a while. She manages to knock Kraven to the ground. She gets ready to kill him but he knees her in the stomach and trips her up. She looks up and a blade is at her throat.  
  
White Tiger: What are you waiting for? Do it.  
  
Kraven just takes his blade away from her and removes her mask. Spider-Man's eyes widen.  
  
White Tiger: Why?  
  
Kraven: Because I didn't kill your father. I was trying to warn him about the dangers of using the amulet. My wife was also suffering at the time. I hoped the amulet could save her. Then an unknown assassin shot him from a nearby roof. I offered to help but he denied it. Your father died by that assassin, not me. After I fight Spider-Man, I can point you in his direction.  
  
Ava stays quiet, thinking. She gets up.  
  
White Tiger: This doesn't change the fact my dad is dead but I forgive you.  
  
Spider-Man: Uh, guys? You do remember I was shot by an arrow, right?  
  
Kraven removes the arrow from Spider-Man's shoulder. Spider-Man gets in a stance.  
  
Kraven: Are you sure? Your arm-?  
  
Spider-Man: Will be fine. Let's do this.  
  
Kraven just smirks hearing that. The two men fight. Spider-Man dodges every attack this time, and Kraven dodges all of Spider-Man's punches and kicks. Then, Spider-Man lands a kick, and webthrows Kraven to the ground.  
  
Spider-Man: I win, Krav.  
  
Kraven gets up laughing.  
  
Kraven: I'm not out for the count just yet, commrade.  
  
Spider-Man leaps into a tree just as Kraven charges.A webline attaches to Kraven and the hunter is pulled into the trees. Kraven runs after Spider-Man, who shoots webshot after webshot. Kraven, slowed down by the webbing, lunges at our hero and they both fall towards the ground. Spider-Man, breaking away from the chokehold, swings towards the sky and then kicks Kraven straight into the ground. Kraven is out for the count as White Tiger approaches. Some time passes before Kraven awakens, chuckling to himself.  
  
Kraven: That was the best hunt I've ever had! Thank you, Spider-Man. I will honour our deal. And, White Tiger, the man you're looking for goes by the name of MacBeth.  
  
Spider-Man: Let me know if you want a rematch, Kraven.  
  
Kraven: Of course.  
  
Kraven leaves. Spider-Man notices Ava sitting at the steps of the building, unmasked. Tears are running down her face. Spider-Man sits beside her.  
  
Spider-Man: Ava, I know what you're going through.  
  
Ava: (confused) How do you know my name?  
  
Spider-Man then removes his mask.  
  
Ava: Peter? How-?  
  
Peter: Like you told me earlier, it's a long story.  
  
Spider-Man tells Ava his story. After that, she stands up.  
  
Ava: I should go.  
  
Peter: Ava...  
  
Ava: Don't worry. I'm not going after the guy. I want to learn Martial Arts, then I'll go after the guy. Maybe punch some creeps along the way.  
  
They share a laugh. She then kisses Peter on the cheek before leaving.  
  
Ava: I'll see you around, Spidey!  
  
Peter just smiles and swings for home. After Peter left, a man in a trenchcoat emerges from a tree. It was Norman Osborne.  
  
Norman: Peter Parker is Spider-Man?  
  
He then grins as he walks home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, two part finale where Spider-Man fights Pterodax (who some of you might know from the 2003 CG cartoon), and has a one-on-one encounter with The Goblin. Stay tuned, True Believers!


	11. Green With Envy Part 1

We begin with Harry walking into the kitchen of his home to get his breakfast. After he's made his toast, he goes into the living room and switches on the TV. Whitney Chang is on.  
  
Whitney: We interrupt the currently scheduled program to give you breaking news. Iron Man's government backed team of heroes called Force Works is fighting off an invasion on The White House by HYDRA. President Obama is confirmed to not be here at this specific moment in time. Iron Man was unavailable for a comment at the time. Back to you in New York.  
  
???: Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, Son?  
  
Harry looks to see his father behind him. Harry presses the mute button and hugs his dad.  
  
Harry: Where were you?  
  
Norman: Didn't I tell Octavias to say that I was on a business trip?  
  
Harry: He did but what was it for?  
  
Norman: It doesn't matter, Harry. Just checking our Russian division. See you after school, son.  
  
Harry: (leaving) Bye, dad.  
  
As soon as the door closes, Norman hears the sound of three jetpacks. He quickly pulls out a syringe and injects himself with the OZ formula, turning him into Goblin. Cut to a rooftop of a building nearby, three men are waiting. They are wearing grey militaristic armour, with jetpacks, and are carrying some type of experimental gun. One has green lights on his suit, the second has purple lights, and the third, their leader, has red lights. These men are Pterodax. Goblin lands in front of them.  
  
Goblin: Welcome to America, gentlemen.  
  
They point their weapons at Goblin.  
  
Goblin: Easy. I'm the one who hired you for a job opportunity.  
  
Pterodax Leader: (lowering his weapon) I vasn't avare zat you vould look like a monster.  
  
Goblin: Next time, I'll let you know. Now, the job that I need done is simple. Bring Spider-Man to Liberty Island alive. You will receive payment for your services.  
  
Pterodax 1: How alive do you vant him?  
  
Goblin: I really don't mind the condition.  
  
Pterodax Leader: Then ve need locations he frequently visits. Zat vay ve von't be looking for a needle in a haystack.  
  
Goblin hands the leader a flash drive.  
  
Goblin: Happy hunting, Pterodax.  
  
After that, Pterodax take to the sky. Goblin then returns home and changes back to normal. Later that evening, Peter and Gwen are introduced to Dr. Conners. He has dark blonde hair and has a robotic right arm due to losing his real arm in Georgia Swamp.  
  
Dr. Conners: A pleasure to meet the two of you.  
  
Gwen: Likewise. What were you working on?  
  
Dr. Conners: It's just a theory at the moment but it involves finding a way to replicate traits that certain animals have that could save lives of billions.  
  
Peter: Cross-Species genetics?  
  
Dr. Conners: (surprised) You know of my work?  
  
Peter: Yeah, I had to study it for a science exam at school.  
  
Eddie: (from the office) Told you Pete was smart!  
  
Dr. Conners: Hmm, yes. But, like I said, it's a theory.  
  
Eddie comes out of the office.  
  
Eddie: By the way, did you look at your dad's notes?  
  
Peter: Sorry, I've been busy with homework, errands for Aunt May, and whatever else comes our way.  
  
Eddie: Eh, don't worry about it, Bro.  
  
Peter: What is it Dad worked on?  
  
Eddie: Doc, is it cool if I take Pete to see an old project?  
  
Dr. Conners: Very well, Eddie.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion occurs at the elevator and Pterodax enter.  
  
Leader: Good people of XanaTronics, remain calm. We are known as Pterodax and we want Spider-Man here now!  
  
They all look confused.  
  
Gwen: Why would Spider-Man be here?  
  
Leader: We have info saying that Spider-Man frequently comes here and that he might be an employee. So would he like to show his face?  
  
???: If Spider-Man was working for me, I'd know.  
  
The crooks turn to see Xanatos wearing The Crimson Gargoyle armour.  
  
Xanatos: Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
  
Pterodax Leader: I have no quaarel vith you, Xanatos. I just want Spider-Man.  
  
Xanatos: Then look elsewhere. He's not on my payroll.  
  
Pteroadax Leader: So it may seem. Move out.  
  
Pterodax then take flight and leave the building. Peter watches them with a confused look.  
  
Peter: _How did they know I go here? Guess I need to ask Kaine for help when I get time._  
  
Dr. Conners: Children, it is time to go home.  
  
Gwen: So much for work.  
  
Peter: Well, we were just attacked by terrorists.  
  
Xanatos: Pretty sure that's Russian Terrorists, Mr. Parker. Are you both alright?  
  
Peter: Yeah.  
  
Gwen: Just shaken, sir.  
  
Xanatos: Well, hopefully that's the last time work is interrupted in this building. Get some rest.  
  
An hour passes and Spider-Man is swinging around Queens. He's on the phone with Kaine.  
  
Kaine: Now is a bad time, bro.  
  
Spider-Man: Kaine, I only want your advice. Have you ever fought a group of Russian thugs called Pterodax?  
  
Kaine: (grunting) Once or twice. Why?  
  
Spider-Man: (landing on a rooftop) They showed up at Xanatos' place looking for Spider-Man. How do I take them out?  
  
Kaine: Try and take them out one at a time or... No, that other way might get you killed.  
  
Spider-Man: Other way?  
  
Kaine: Have them all fly at you and move out of the way before they get you. Annabelle! Sorry, punk, I have to go. Say hi to Aunt May for me. Later.  
  
Kaine hangs up. Peter is about to fire another web line when he gets tackled by Pterodax Leader. The other two members land and start shooting at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges every shot. All three then land to fight Spidey hand to hand. All four trade blow for blow. After a bit, Peter managed to take out two.  
  
Spider-Man: Guess it's just you and me, Red.  
  
Pterodax Leader: You are far more impressive than my employer said you vould be.  
  
Spider-Man: Employer? Who'd want me dead?  
  
Pterodax Leader: Don't vorry, you'll know soon enough.  
  
The Leader fires a dart at Peter. It hits him on the shoulder. Peter starts to feel wozzy then faints.  
  
Leader: (answering his phone) Goblin, your package will be delivered shortly.  
  
Goblin: Excellent.  
  
Peter's world turns black. An hour has passed when Peter regains his senses. He could see a big figure walking towards him. A green hand emerges and removes Peter's mask. The figure leans in to reveal the face of Goblin.  
  
Goblin: Hello, Peter Parker. We need to talk about your future.  
  
To be continued...


	12. Green With Envy Part 2

We return to where we left off last time. Peter is unmasked by Goblin. The next thing Goblin does is pull up a chair and sits facing Peter. Silence then fills the place.  
  
Spider-Man: Okay, uh, how does this work? You talk first or I talk first?  
  
Goblin: Amusing. You're probably wondering why you're here.  
  
Spider-Man: Well, it is Life's biggest mystery.  
  
Goblin: I wish to know everything about your abilities, Parker, and your motives. If you cooperate, you're free to go.  
  
Spider-Man: Considering you hired terrorists to kidnap me, I really doubt that happening.  
  
Goblin: Why do you save people?  
  
Spider-Man: Because it's the right thing to do. This is your first time with a superhero, isn't it?  
  
Goblin: Why help Xanatos save his wife and Miss Stacy?  
  
Spider-Man: Again, it's the right thing to do.  
  
Goblin: Your powers. How did you get them?  
  
Spider-Man: (sarcastically) I made a deal with The Devil.  
  
Goblin then burns Peter's left arm after Peter's answer.  
  
Goblin: Try again, Parker. Otherwise next time, it will be your face that gets burned.  
  
Spider-Man: I was bitten by a spider. I don't know it got in my bag but it was there.  
  
Goblin: Where do you think it came from?  
  
Spider-Man: I don't kn-.  
  
Just then, Peter remembers that the place he was at that was experimenting on spiders was Oscorp.  
  
Spider-Man: Oscorp.  
  
Goblin: What?  
  
Spider-Man: I was on a trip to Oscorp with my friends. It might have got into my bag when Mr. Osborne startled me.  
  
Goblin's eyes widen in shock. He then stands up and walks away from Peter.  
  
Goblin: _I can't believe it. One of my Super Soldier projects other than OZ worked. I must get a sample._  
  
He turns to see that Peter has escaped. Enraged, Goblin fires up and starts looking for Parker. Unbeknownst to him, Peter was crawling the ceiling.   
  
Spider-Man: Word of advice, don't turn your back on a superhero. My turn for questions. What about you? Did you get attacked by an orc with fairy dust?  
  
Goblin: That is no concern of yours, Parker.  
  
Spider-Man retrieves his mask.  
  
Goblin: Let's just say that I will save millions of lives with what I became. All thanks to your revealed secrets.  
  
Spider-Man: Oh yeah, I'm sure everyone will want to look like something from a Terry Pratchett novel.  
  
Goblin: You love to run your mouth, Parker. Too bad it can be a weakness of yours.  
  
Goblin, using his ears, finally discovers Peter's location. He charges a fireball and throws it at Peter. Peter dodges. The resulting damage made a hole in the ceiling.  
  
Spider-Man: Later, Jolly Green Giant.  
  
Spider-Man jumps out through the hole. Goblin jumps after Peter and grabs him by the ankle and throws him to the ground. Spider-Man groans in pain. Goblin lands in front of him. He readies another fireball but it quickly disperses as he slowly starts to change back to normal.  
  
Goblin: (trying to fight the retransformation) No! I'm not done yet.  
  
He pulls out another needle with the OZ Formula and, as goes to inject it, Spider-Man gets up and knocks it out of his hand. It hits the ground, destroying the contents.  
  
Spider-Man: Uh uh, steroids aren't good for your health.  
  
Goblin: I'll kill you.  
  
Spider-Man: You'll have to catch me first, Gobby.  
  
Spidey webzips up The Statue of Liberty, with Goblin in pursuit. Our hero reaches the face when Goblin tackles him onto the top of the head. They stare each other down. Goblin rushes his opponent, throwing punch after punch which Spider-Man dodges. Before he could throw a tenth, Spidey kicks him in the face, trips him up, and and throws him towards the ground. The impact leaves a small crater. Spider-Man lands before it. Goblin emerges, looking smaller than was before.  
  
Goblin: I'm not done yet...  
  
Spider-Man: You can still walk away.  
  
Goblin: Not without a sample of your blood.  
  
Goblin runs at him and Spidey jumps out of the way. Our hero starts fighting his fearsome foe, delivering blow after blow. He finishes with a kick that sends the changing Goblin into the air. Goblin hits the ground hard. Spider-Man approaches to see that Goblin is none other than Norman Osborne.  
  
Spider-Man: (in shock) Mr. Osborne?! You're Goblin?! How?!  
  
Norman gets up, snickerning to himself. He is bloody after the beatdown he received.  
  
Norman: Oh, my boy, by the same thing that made you into this webswinging hero. It's called OZ. I was under pressure from losing my company to that thieving bastard Xanatos. I tested OZ on myself. Using gas and injections, I became a masterpiece. I am more than just human. I am a God.  
  
Spider-Man: You're insane. I will stop you, somehow.  
  
Norman: That's the beauty of this whole ordeal! I KNOW YOUR IDENTITY! If you even attempt to prevent me from achieving my goals, I guarantee that everyone in the world will know Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person.  
  
Spider-Man starts to walk away from Osborne.  
  
Norman: But you already know an alternative. Join me and you will have a family again.  
  
Spider-Man stops when he hears that. He turns back and looks straight at Osborne.  
  
Spider-Man: I already have one. Go anywhere near my aunt or my brother, I swear to God, no matter what you do, I will take you down.  
  
Spider-Man then jumps and hitches a ride on a passing yacht back to Queens. Norman watches his nemesis with bitterness.  
  
Norman: Godspeed, Spider-Man.  
  
Norman then looks down at his arm to reveal that it hasn't fully changed back to normal yet.  
  
Norman: Interesting.  
  
After that he pulls out another needle containing OZ and injects it. He turns back into Goblin and leaves for home. When the yacht reaches the mainland, Spider-Man jumps to where the sailor is.  
  
Spider-Man: Thanks for the lift, pal! (swings off)  
  
Sailor: Dang superheroes.  
  
It takes a while for Peter to make it back home due to his burn. He changes back into his clothes and walks in the front door. Aunt May rushes over to Peter and hugs him.  
  
Aunt May: Peter! Thank God you're safe! (seeing his burn) What happened to your arm?  
  
Peter: Uh, I was splashed by cooking oil in Catering. It's nothing serious. Aunt May, are you alright?  
  
Aunt May: Yes. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Peter: Nothing. Just making conversation.  
  
After his supper, Peter goes to bed. As he puts his pyjamas on, police cars drive by with their sirens blaring. He then smirks and puts on his costume. He swings after the cops.  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first part of Spider-Man's story.
> 
> Next time, we get an epilogue showing what's to come in Spider-Man: Learning Curve


	13. Epilogue - A Secret Meeting

We begin at New York State Correctional Facility. We see two guards standing outside the cell of Adrian Toomes. Adrian is reading a book about The Wright Brothers when one of the guards buzzes the cell door, making him sit up.  
  
Adrian: Is something wrong, Officer Slott?  
  
Officer Slott: No, Toomes. You're getting a visitor.  
  
Adrian: Who would visit me?  
  
The cell door opens as a man with his right arm covered walks in.  
  
Officer Slott: Your ex employer. Do you need anything, Mr. Osborne?  
  
Norman: [smirking] No. Let us have a few minutes. No cameras.  
  
The guard closes the door, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Norman: Hello, Adrian. Or do you prefer Vulture?  
  
Adrian: What I prefer is your head on a plate, Osborne!  
  
Toomes approaches Norman but Norman removes the cover around his arm and generates a fireball. Toomes stares in shock as Norman slowly changes into Goblin.  
  
Adrian: Good God, Norman.  
  
Goblin: I think it's alright to use our true names, Vulture.  
  
Adrian: Very well, Goblin. Or do you prefer Green Goblin?  
  
Goblin: Why would I call myself that?  
  
Adrian: It doesn't matter, now that you've gained my interest. What do you want?  
  
Goblin: I want you, Vulture, to be a part of a team I'm putting together.  
  
Adrian: Thanks but you don't have anything I want.  
  
Goblin throws his fireball at the wall behind Vulture, creating a hole to freedom.  
  
Adrian: And I immediately take that back. I'm in.  
  
Goblin: [grabbing Vulture] Good because I'd have killed you if you said no.  
  
Goblin launches from the prison into the night. The facility's siren starts blaring.  
  
Adrian: Sorry for asking but how many are going to be on this team?  
  
Goblin just smiles as the first part of his latest plan is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man will return.


End file.
